


【脑洞62】三纹

by zephyr74



Series: 金环 [4]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Not RPS, only use the names
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 53,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyr74/pseuds/zephyr74
Summary: 人类的青年承载着血族最爱的灵魂。丹尼尔立志行医，但一场绑架撕裂了他的生活。血族最爱的始祖转世为人，由人类的贪欲与罪恶送回到混血始祖尼克劳斯的身边。





	1. Chapter 1

血族一直在寻找一个人类，一个身上有两处奇特胎记的人类。

一处在右手手腕，如金环环绕；

一处在左边的肩膀，如新月初升。

看到那个青年时，伯伦觉得，他将会完成一个一生中回报最大的交易。

 

******

 

伯伦.沃尔森是一个政客。

拥有出色的两子一女对他来说并不是最好的成就，在五十三岁成为参议员才是。就像大部分政客一样，他们的生涯没有最终的高峰，永远有更高的地位，更大的权势等待着征服。可惜现在看来，如果没有那些并不为世人所知，暗涌于黑暗中的力量支持，伯伦的后半生只能用尽全力维持自己不从高峰坠下。

参议员更偏爱自己的小儿子，并不是因为什么复杂的原因，他的大儿子没有追随他从政的脚步，而是选择了从医。那同样是一个体面的职业，可惜对他的政途并无帮助。

伯伦曾经这样认为，他无法从长子身上获得任何助力，直到他在度假别墅里看到那个身上有着奇特印记的青年。

 

“抱歉，沃尔森先生，希望我们没有打扰到您。”有着棕色眼睛的青年尴尬的披上外衣，因为泳池里的水而贴在额头的头发显出接近纯黑的深色。

参议员礼貌的握了一下这位青年的手，和他的长子一样同为外科医生的手。

“我没想到您的到来，父亲，我们只是想趁着难得的假期来这里放松一下。丹尼尔和我刚结束一个极复杂的手术，您可能想象不到，我身边这位年轻的医生完成的手术是多么……无法形容，简直精美的像是艺术品。”

与长子毕业于同一所医科大学，年纪轻轻就成长为优秀的外科医生。伯伦面带微笑的听着儿子充满了喜爱与敬佩的，几乎是喋喋不休的介绍着这位名为丹尼尔的青年。

“希望你在这里过得愉快。”年长的参政者播洒着他的亲切，可心神全被那则浮起在心头的传闻占据。

 

传言中，血族在寻找一个人类，他们的寻觅曾经隐密，却太过执着，几乎所有的非人种族和与暗夜世界有关联的人类最终从各种途径知道了这个消息。

血族当前的执掌者，混血始祖尼克劳斯，用七年时间血洗了所有背叛者，重立于非人种族世界的王座。近三十年的时间，始祖家族的寻找从未停止，他们要找的人，身上有两处特殊胎记。

血族的王者承诺了诱人的利益，尘世间的权势，或者数目惊人的财富，只为了换取相关的信息。在无法抗拒的诱惑下，曾经有数名符合描述的人类被送往血族，从此消失无踪。

扮演着和善长者的政客微笑着，注视着正站在他面前的青年。

他们手掌相握，一处与生俱来的印记在青年的手腕，如金环环绕；

在匆忙披上的外衣下，伯伦看到另一处胎记，如新月初升。

 

“我需要做一个交易，和暗夜的种族。”在转身离去时，参议员想，如看到希望之光一般真心的微笑，“这也许将会是一个不错的交易。”

 

【TBC】


	2. Chapter 2

******

丹尼尔的脑袋一片昏沉，刺眼的白色闪光透过紧闭的眼睑，让年轻的外科医生不适，却总算让他如陷入泥潭的意识清醒了一些。

身下的地板规律的摇晃着，发动机特有嗡嗡声加剧了闷热感，空气有些潮湿，但那也许只是因为青年在出汗，让衣物紧贴在他的皮肤上。思维像是最古老的座钟一样缓慢的运行着，那已经比身体其它部位好了太多，他的眼睛依然无法睁开，更无法挪动自己的手指。

也许我正在船上，丹尼尔想，和哥哥在一起。

 

作为一个成长在内陆的青年，他只有一次出海的经历。丹尼尔不是独子，唯一的哥哥斯蒂夫比他年长四岁。丹尼尔同样的爱着自己的每一个血亲，只是斯蒂夫参军那一年，向来对专业并无偏爱的丹尼尔在哥哥离家半年后选择了医科大学。从医学院毕业的那年夏天，斯蒂夫以庆祝之名把弟弟拉到了圣迭戈，登上了朋友的海船。

他们出海的那天，空气如同现在一样潮湿，明媚的阳光在海面跳跃着金斑，几乎刺痛那时还没有成为医生的青年的双眼。

“如果觉得普通海船不带劲，我能带你上军舰去看看。”海风吹抚过船头，已经是上尉的斯蒂夫正坐在那里，多年的海军生涯让他有了古铜的肤色，看起来比离家时更加强壮健康。但显然，并没有更加成熟，他冲弟弟眨着眼睛，认定从小就自律到奇怪的丹尼尔不会让自己违反任何一条军纪。

“丹尼，告诉我，”斯蒂夫喝了一口啤酒，注视着从小陪伴自己最久的兄弟，“你为什么去学医，还要当一个外科医生？”

“因为你跑去做了危险的工作，突击队。” 丹尼尔接住了斯蒂夫扔过来的另一瓶，这个问题在他决定学医那年就已经有了答案，只是今天才说出口，“我不能在你最需要我的时候，无法给你任何帮助。”

那时哥哥是如何回应的呢，丹尼尔迷茫的回忆着。

在耀眼的阳光，潮热的海风中，记忆中的斯蒂夫正慢慢的露出微笑，笑容就像是在融化一样扭曲着兄长的脸，最终让整个脸庞模糊不清。那个虚幻一般的人影正慢慢靠近丹尼尔，他心生惧意，但背后冰冷的船板让他无路可退，没有温度的吐息飘散在青年的耳边。

 

“I LOVE YOU, BROTHER。”

 

当那句低沉的话语在丹尼尔心中响起，年轻的医生终于被从混沌的意识之渊中惊醒。

头痛的厉害，喉咙里就像塞了棉花一样肿胀欲呕，昏迷中还算轻柔的颠簸现在成了折磨，每一次非自主的身体晃动都带来剧烈的不适。数分钟后，丹尼尔才意识到他已经睁开了双眼，茫然的瞪视着上方的顶棚。他确实在移动的交通工具中，却不是船，而是正开在高速路上的货车。他也不是独自一人，无法控制的轻微呻吟声为他吸引了注意。

一个从未见过的壮汉正俯身看着他，拍了拍他的脸：“看来货物醒了。”

丹尼尔并未回答，也没有说话的力气，更何况这句话并不是说给他听，他们有更多的同行者。

“现在不需要他醒着，”另一个冷漠的陌生声音从车辆前排传来，“快点把货主需要的照片拍完。”

伴随着轻微的咔嚓声，另一道白光闪过，年轻的医生痛苦的闭上刚睁开的眼睛，他面前的男人手中正拿着一部相机。

在丹尼尔再次睁开眼之前，一块带着轻微怪异甜香的布料重新捂住了他的口鼻。

黑暗再次降临了，再次陷入无梦的深渊之前，丹尼尔模糊的想着。

 

那个时候，听到回答的斯蒂夫确实微笑了，笑容愉悦而满足。

他的哥哥只是微笑着拥抱了他，没有说一句话。

 

******

 

海面上，巨轮正在离港而去，新奥尔良灿烂的灯火正因船行渐远而消散。

血族实际掌权者，混血始祖克劳斯握着掌中的栏杆，远眺着月光下的大海。他现在的心情与愉悦平和没有一丝关系，那不仅是因为始祖家每一个成员都早已厌倦了在海上漂泊，还因为悬挂在夜空，如银色弯勾的新月，让他想到了兄长逝去的那天。

以利亚，他的以利亚沉睡在他怀中的那天，同样银月如勾。

“我们不会死亡，尼克劳斯，所以这应该不是永别。”他的哥哥轻声说，因为无力只能任由自己倒在兄弟的怀中，代表了永恒沉睡的黑纹慢慢爬上纯血始祖微凉的身躯，“你很强大，可还需要更坚强一些，在我离开之后，保护……”

以利亚的眼睛永远的合上了，但是克劳斯明白哥哥未能说完的话。混血儿的他生来强大，但他还要变得更强，为了保护他的家人。

将以利亚沉睡的身体放入法阵，以始祖之身为媒介，在兄长的灵魂上刻下永世不褪的印记，目送最爱的灵魂随着法阵消失而去时，混血始祖克劳斯立下誓言。曾经被他抛弃的力量将被召回，任何人都将无法再用恶意染指始祖，那些背叛者将哀嚎着忏悔他们的错误。

 

七年的时间，因为血脉的背叛而大伤元气的始祖一家重回非人种族的顶峰，而在那之后，克劳斯近乎疯狂的追杀着已经失败的曾经的背叛者。这让始祖家的势力从北美扩展到整个美洲大陆，而现在，仅剩的残余逃到了欧洲，也是克劳斯现在前往的地方。

另一个轻盈的脚步声接近了他，克劳斯知道那是他的妹妹丽贝卡。即使这艘游轮上满是血族，没有一个会愿意主动接近近年来愈加残暴的混血始祖，除了他的姐妹。

 

“最后一个了，尼克。”丽贝卡同样靠在了栏杆上，让海上的夜风吹动她的金发，“你完全可以让自己表现的高兴点。”

“只要还有一个背叛者没有像以利亚一样永远沉睡，我就没办法高兴起来。”克劳斯接过妹妹手中的酒杯，那里面有血的味道，“弗雷娅还没办法找到我们那些‘流落在外’的血脉吗？”

金发的女性始祖摇了摇头。他们的大姐弗雷娅，三十年前与克劳斯一同将以利亚的灵魂刻上印记送入尘世。从那个新月夜之后，就一直陪在家人身边，用她的法术帮助弟妹们完成每一个愿望，无论是重回权力之颠，还是向曾经的血脉们复仇。现在，这位强大的女巫同样在游轮上，但在真正脚踏欧洲大陆的土地之前，她也无法得知克劳斯此行的目标，以利亚第一个转化的血脉崔斯特隐藏的所在。

克劳斯喝了一口杯中的血酒，表情不愉。可惜他的妹妹同样没有心情安抚自己的混血兄弟，丽贝卡美丽的脸庞上忍不住露出了一丝嘲讽：“我知道你恨他们，尼克，可是你要知道，他们也同样恨你。”

“恨我？！是他们试图通过抹杀灵魂来伤害他们的始祖，是他们让以利亚沉睡在地宫里！把我的兄弟从我身边夺走！” 她的混血兄弟像被激怒的蛇一样昂起头：“我很高兴他们恨我，那让掏出他们的心脏更毫无负担了。”

丽贝卡抿紧了嘴唇，注视着克劳斯转身离去的身影，她看到一个高挑的黑皮肤美人正在另一边的船舷沉默的注视着始祖兄妹，那是以利亚的“长女”安雅。她并未参加数十年前的那场叛变，但丽贝卡不知道这个同样有着漫长生命的血族是不是也恨着自己的混血哥哥。

在那个新月之夜，不只是始祖家失去了兄弟，血脉们也失去了他们的始祖。

 

始祖一家的游轮在月光下慢慢驶往另一个大陆，而一架飞机正载着人类参议员从华盛顿特区飞往新奥尔良。

 

******

 

再次真正醒来时，丹尼尔用尽全力才让自己没有呕吐出来，头痛得像要裂开一样，即使已经不再身处颠簸的货车，天花板依然在视线里摇晃旋转着。他闭上眼睛，不让视觉的眩晕带来更多生理的不适，在干呕了数分钟之后，才发现自己正趴在一张床上。当眨掉呕吐溢出的生理性的泪水，丹尼尔的视野才重回清晰，打量自己身处的空间。

这是一个封闭的房屋，没有窗户的存在，唯一的光源是头顶上的白炽灯管，并不算大的面积让丹尼尔猜想这个房间原本的用途也许只是一个储物室。他身下的单人床是唯一的家具，上面除了床垫之外什么都没有，简陋的布局使狭小的房间也显得空旷起来。

当药物的干扰终于从思维中淡去，他终于清醒的意识到发生了什么。

 

他被绑架了。

 

和在货车里不同，现在丹尼尔正独处一屋。这也许是好事，年轻的医生安慰着自己，但很快，人声从房门另一端传来。显然，把他带来这里的人并未离开，只是守在了房间外面。

这样的认知让丹尼尔陡然紧张起来，原本被药物松驰的身体变得紧绷。他让自己换成侧卧的姿式，无意识的将腿收向胸口，聆听着门外的声音。

门外的男女正在交谈着，用没有太重口音的英语。丹尼尔松了一口气，现在的情况已经是他日常无法想像的困境，如果再加上身处异国无法沟通的问题，恐惧将成倍的增涨。

绑架者们似乎没有对这个小房间投以太多关注，他们有男有女，正讨论着刚结束的什么比赛。丹尼尔安静的蜷缩在床上，既然现在的独处是安全的，那他想继续保持这样独自一人的状态。

房间里的物品少到一眼可见，简单的抬头环视之后，丹尼尔注意到身上的衣服依然是他在医院最常穿的休闲服。这也许是在医院被绑架带来的唯一好处了，身为一个一天有10个以上小时在医院的外科医生，他习惯了在白袍下穿着得体同时也是最舒适的衣服，还有鞋。丹尼尔尽量不弄出任何声响的抬了抬脚，即使有人把他弄上了床，他的鞋却还在脚上。这是件好事，丹尼尔试着乐观，毕竟他不想光着脚逃跑。

收回视线时，上衣的左肩部位的一个裂口吸引了他一瞬间的注意，但那并没有什么特别奇怪的。毕竟他是被从医院的停车场迷晕，天知道在被拖走的过程中绑架犯们是不是揪过他的衣服。

可是为什么——

重新躺回床垫之后，疑惑如同巨大的水泡浮起。为什么要绑架我？丹尼尔强忍住身体的颤栗和奔跑在神经上的恐惧。

即使谦虚，他也已经成长为一个非常优秀的医生，但仅仅五年的从医时间让他离一个有名的医生还很远。高超的医术让所有病人都在他的手术台上得到了救治，除了那些已经重伤必死之人，而耐心与包容让他得到患者的喜爱，与病患鲜少摩擦。

一个个可能的答案浮出又破碎，真相依然像是陷在重重迷雾之中。焦虑越来越严重，丹尼尔贪恋着被单独囚禁在房间里带来的虚伪的安全感，但他无法控制的一次次望向紧闭的房门，试想着打开那道门后可能会获得的真相的碎片。

 

“我想知道，”汗水从丹尼尔额角滴下，他惧怕着可能降于自身的灾难，却依然期待着真相，“这一切究竟是为什么。”

 

【TBC】


	3. Chapter 3

******

 

丹尼尔握着门把手，掌心满是汗水。即使初次拿着刀站在手术台前，他的手也从未像现在这样颤抖。

十分钟前，与其说终于鼓足了勇气，更像是对真相未知的巨大不安驱使着丹尼尔下定决心试着走出这个幽闭的房间。当他从床上起身，床垫随着他的动作咯吱作响，青年几乎僵在那里再次一动不动。

轻微的眩晕依然还在，但房间外面突然的安静应该并不是他的幻觉。屋外的人显然意识到了他们的囚禁者已经醒来，丹尼尔放轻呼吸坐在那里，喉咙突然干哑无比。也许这并不是一个好主意，丹尼尔想，他的思考再次因为紧张变得混乱，试图否定走出房门是一个明智之举。仅是片刻之后，轻松的交谈声再次响起，看来他的绑架者们意识到了他的清醒却并不在意。

总要去面对的，不管是他们进来，还是我出去。丹尼尔试着安抚另一个畏惧着的自己，除了封闭的房间，他并没有被用任何形式绑起来，年轻的医生决定将其视为当前处境中一个难得的善意信号。

也许没有那么糟糕。从床边跨向门口的每一步，丹尼尔都在心底默念着这句话，只有这样才能驱散脑海里不断出现，阻止他跨出下一步的声音。

面前的门有着极为普通的木质门板和金属把手，如果斯蒂夫在这里，丹尼尔胡乱想着，也许远比我勇敢强壮的斯蒂夫会就此冲出房门，利落的解决所有敌人。不过很快，苦涩的笑容冲散了想到家人的那一丝温暖，他毕竟不是武力过人的哥哥，过人的医术无法让他在暴力降临时多一分抵抗。

金属的门锁随着他的用力发出清脆的咯嚓声，丹尼尔最后一次闭了闭眼睛，轻吁了一口气之后，陪伴着狂跳的心脏缓慢推开了房门。

什么也没有发生。

门外确实有看守者，一共四个，各行其事。他们转头看了丹尼尔一眼，却都表情平静，像是正站在用来囚禁的房间门口茫然失措的人并不是被他们绑架来的猎物。其中看似头领的男人继续埋首和一个壮汉在地图上比划着什么，丹尼尔隐约认出那正是在货车上举着相机的人。衣着干练的女性整理着面前的武器，只有一个金发的男人转过头来，向着丹尼尔微笑了一下。

那确实是一个微笑，通常丹尼尔都会用微笑回应，不管是向他的患者，还是初遇的陌生人。但现在，他只觉得自己脸上的肌肉僵做一团。

看起来像是客厅的房间有不小的窗户，从那里有阳光和树叶的绿意透了进来，直到这时，丹尼尔才知道现在是白天。靠近窗户的桌面上摆着几个电脑，似乎因为连接到了远处的摄像头，屏幕上有着密林的影像。

这些人不是仅仅追求钱财的普通绑架犯，即使没有相关的专业知识，丹尼尔也还是从几个人特殊的气质上分辨出了不同。也许是佣兵，他猜想，斯蒂夫曾经和他讲过活跃在南美地区的几个佣兵组织。

“为——”喉咙更加干紧，甚至开始疼痛。丹尼尔努力发出的声音嘶哑，却在发出第一个音节时就被打断。

一柄锋锐的飞刀贴着他无意识迈出的脚尖扎入地板，表情冷漠的女人抬头看了他一眼，眼中是无法错认的威吓。

“哦~”金发的男人依然在笑着，现在丹尼尔明白了那并不是善意的笑容，“那可不是明智之举。”

冷汗瞬间浸透了后背的衣衫，这些人的无视远非善意，只是不认为自己有能力逃走，也不在意他的生死。

“我说过绑起来会更轻松一些。”刚才扔出飞刀的女性皱着眉起身，从丹尼尔身前的地板上拔出武器。

正在研究地图的两个男性不置可否，金发的佣兵继续着恶意的笑容：“我猜接收货物的人不会喜欢他挑中的医生身上有绑痕。”

“杰克逊！别把肮脏当成是情趣。”女人的声音里带上了讽刺，“我们有更多的客户不是为了漂亮的脸蛋，而是想要器官。”

“得了吧，我们都知道是为了什么。如果是为了器官，货主就会要求给他检查身体而不是拍照了。”被称为是杰克逊的金发佣兵耸了耸肩，起身把被囚禁的青年推进房间，“委托人似乎想把他送给另一个‘大人物’，我们只是取货人和临时的保管者。至于对方是要他的器官还是屁股，那无所谓。”

在对方的手推到身上时，丹尼尔下意识的倒退了两步，房间的门重新在他面前关上了。可是恶意透过薄薄的遮挡侵袭而至，包裹着年轻的医生，令他全身僵硬。丹尼尔觉得恶心，胃里像是有块石头一样沉重冷硬。这些佣兵视他如无物般讨论着足以毁掉他整个人生的绑架时，他只能强忍着不适继续听下去，期待着从只言片语中得知自己被绑架的真相。

也许是需要隐私的黑道大佬想进行一次低调手术，丹尼尔曾经猜想，那样的话自己还有可能再次见到家人。然而这样微小的期待也被刚才听到的话击碎了，他甚至不会被当做人质，与在军队担任要职的斯蒂夫交换机密，而是像是货物一样送给“大人物”。

未来再次陷入了浓重的迷雾之中，丹尼尔呆呆的坐回床上，那从迷雾中透出的危机比想象的更令他畏惧恐慌。

 

*****

 

伯伦怒气冲冲的回到旅馆，将手中的文件夹重重甩在床上。在新奥尔良从未有机会打开的文件包因为这个重击破开，六七张高清照片洒在了床单上。

参议员烦躁的扯着领带，为了尽量低调，他没有穿着最喜欢的西装，选择住在普通的酒店。那原本不是什么问题，他不会在这里久住，伯伦曾经期待的是一次快速而有效率的会面。现在这一切都糟透了，这脏污的酒店，还有更肮脏的血族，他愤愤的想。来到新奥尔良四天，他没能见到血族始祖，甚至不知道自己见到的那个联系人是不是真正的血族。

“SHIT…”伯伦轻骂了一声，试着用酒精冷静自己。他的视线重新落回床上的照片，那些照片里的主角是同一个人，他在度假别墅见到的年轻外科医生。

虽然拍摄的地方光线昏暗，但用于摄像的器械显然质量优良。照片中的青年发丝汗湿，昏倒在车辆的后座，而一些特写中，青年右手腕上的环状胎记清晰可见，而从撕碎的左肩衣领中露出来的，是另一处如弯月一样的印记。

“血族和他们邪恶肮脏的见鬼兴趣。”参议员暗咒。在面见始祖的请求被拒绝之后，他曾向提供血族消息的人打听血族究竟是为了什么寻找这样身带印记的人类，却没能得到确定的答案。

“没人知道是为了什么，曾经有符合要求的人被送给血族，都再也没活着出现在这个世界上。”对方迟疑着说，语气中满是不确定，在说到后面时压低了声音，“有人说血族始祖会亲自检查那些人，可是很快那些人被吸干了血液的尸体就会被扔出来。”

伯伦又低骂了一声，他曾经认为手中的照片是有力的底牌，仅在见到真正的决策者之后才能亮出，现在他开始怀疑这底牌有否有用。

电话铃声在此刻不合时宜的响起，在看清号码之后，参议员烦躁的把酒杯重重放在桌上。现在房间里没有其它人，他无需再保持风度。

“再帮我多保管一段时间，我会付给你和绑来他同样的价钱。”接起电话时，伯伦又恢复成了那个冷静的政客。冷静也同样冷酷，就像被他撕毁了命运与未来的年轻人不是儿子喜爱敬佩的友人。

挂断了电话之后，参议员望着暗下的手机屏幕沉吟了半刻，然后重新拨通了另一串号码。

他向来不是只会枯坐等待的人，如果混血始祖不在新奥尔良，那么他至少要先见到血族在北美东南地区的掌控者，被混血始祖称为“儿子”的二代血脉，马歇尔.吉拉德。

 

******

 

年轻的棕发青年坐在床上，呆呆的注视着脚边的地板。文森端着餐盘进来时，看到的就是这样的情景。这位壮汉一言未发，只是将手中的食物和清水放在囚禁者的手边。如果他曾经拥有过同情心的话，也不会成为一个以绑架为主业的雇佣兵了。文森无意在这里浪费时间，可是身后微小的恳求声停下了他的脚步。

“我……可不可以出去看看。”与头发同色的眼睛望向囚禁他的人，丹尼尔微微的苦笑着环视着这个狭小的空间，“这里太难受了……我已经忘记了阳光是什么感觉。”

文森转过头来看着这个已经被他们囚禁了两周多的青年，对方在他审视的眼神下瑟缩了一下：“外面在下雨。”

“我知道。”丹尼尔努力让自己直视面前这个向来不多话的佣兵。前两天空气转潮，他曾经听到这位壮汉向同伴抱怨旧伤因天气的变化而疼痛，那时他向这个外表有些可怕的男人推荐了有用的药物，那也是他第一次鼓起勇气主动与这群人搭话。效果似乎不错，第二天在例行的送餐时间，他在文森的身上嗅到了熟悉的药味。

“我知道外面在下雨，”年轻的医生重复了一遍，紧张的咽了一下口水，“就只是……让我离开这个房间片刻，我不会逃跑的，反正我也没有能力逃走不是吗？”

比起被关起来的青年的痛苦，似乎丹尼尔最后的话更让文森认同，他对比了一下两人的体型，微微的点了点头：“半个小时，不可能更多了，别找麻烦。”

体型高壮的佣兵走出门外，在他的身后，丹尼尔小心的从床上起身。他的心脏狂跳着，喉咙干涩，在迈过房门时，丹尼尔紧紧的闭了一下眼睛又睁开。

 

他当然会试着逃走，而现在，也许是他唯一的机会。

 

【TBC】


	4. Chapter 4

五天，是佣兵们每次出去补充物资间隔的时间。

看守着他的佣兵不只有那天见到的四个，丹尼尔分辨出七个不同的声音，也许是八个，他没有准确的数字。总是守在这个林间小屋的几个佣兵里，杰克逊是一个话痨，总是逼得别人大声喝斥他停止没有尽头的喋喋不休。金发男人嘴里满是肮脏下流的无趣笑话，可是丹尼尔在厌恶之余隐约庆幸自己的看守者里有这样一个存在。他没有幽闭恐惧症，不过不确定这次事件结束之后会不会有，如果他还能活到事件结束时的话。

每当门外响起汽车的引擎声，会有另外三四个人出现，也许是绑架者们守在其它地方的同伴。在短暂的招呼之后，佣兵们会一同开车离去，在两三个小时之后，带着新的物资返回。这段短暂的时间，是看守人数最少的时刻。

通常绑架者们至少会留下两个人，但从三天前开始的阴雨断断续续连绵至今，应该轮值的杰克逊对留下来继续困守毫无兴趣，现在只有旧伤复发的文森一个人看守着武力明显不敌的外科医生。

武力不敌，而且顺从。

在被关起来的这近三个星期，丹尼尔表现的无比服从，就像所有被绑架者一样惊恐且安静。除了醒来的第一天冒然走出房间，意图搞清自己的处境，年轻的医生在之后没有再提其它任何要求。他很少主动与绑架者们谈话，同时在回应佣兵们的话时平静镇定，甚至帮文森选了好用对症的外敷药。

当身后传来一声颤抖的叹息时，高壮的佣兵忍不住回头看了一眼，跟着他身后的青年正贪婪的呼吸着，盯着窗外的绿意。

 

丹尼尔知道外面在下雨，沙沙的雨声带来安抚感，可是那个不通风的小房间里的潮气让他苦闷。在那个被禁止走出的幽暗空间里，丹尼尔几乎失去了时间感，只能靠得到食物与清水的次数计算天数。当重新见到天光，即使阴云密布，年轻的医生还是不适的眯了眯眼。客厅的窗户敞开着，他的肺努力的扩张着，迷恋的呼吸着带有森林气息的空气，脚步不由自主的向窗边走去。丹尼尔知道监禁者正在身后审视着他的一举一动，但现在他无暇顾及一切，眼中只有窗外更广阔的世界。

雨滴掉在脸庞上的感觉惊醒了年轻的医生，当丹尼尔终于将紧握到发白的手掌从窗沿松开时，壮汉佣兵只差一点就抓在了他身上。

“抱歉，”丹尼尔缓缓从窗前退开，找了一把木制椅子坐下，摊开双手表示自己的无害，“我不是想要逃走，只是……一时失控。”

“可以理解，”文森耸了耸肩，重新退开。他监视下的青年形容憔悴，正手足虚软的坐在那里抓紧享受每一分钟的放风时间。这个体型比他小了好几圈的小医生从被抓来的第一天就没有胆量反抗，显然现在也不会有什么出格的举动。

“通常我们这一行不会招惹医生，尤其是拿手术刀的，毕竟不知道什么时候就需要一个高明的医生救命。”文森转过身去略微弯腰，想从冰箱里掏出一瓶啤酒，“只能怪想要你的那个人出价太……”

当他惊觉脑后有风声袭来时，已经太晚了。

 

******

 

“人类的权势在这里没有用，暗夜的世界另有自己的规则。”马歇尔在酒杯中倒入美酒，将其中一杯推向长桌另一端的人类参议员。黑皮肤的血族领袖态度轻慢，因为这张桌子的另一端曾经坐过太多的强者，参议员并不是其中会让他印象深刻的一员。

伯伦保持着一贯的冷静，但只有参议员自己才知道，他现在比与总统坐在一起更为紧张。毕竟不管总统的政治理念有多么糟糕，也不会扑过来咬穿自己的喉咙，而他不知道面前这个外表年轻，却据说是二代血脉的血族，是否正准备将送上门的人类当成晚餐。

“规则可以改变，但是利益是永恒的。”参议员微笑着环视在坐的血族，他猜想自己白发斑驳却是年龄最小的一个，“而我能给你们带来利益。”

马歇尔冷笑了一下，拉过身旁血奴的手腕划开，让温热的鲜血滴进酒杯，这让对面的参议员眼角狂跳。

“也许我们对利益的定义也会有所不同，”马歇尔说，“人类能提供给我们的最大利益就是血液。”

低低的嗤笑声从幽暗的房间各处传来，参议员觉得冷汗缓缓从后背流下，他摸了摸身边的文件箱，那里放着所有他能拿出来谈判的条件。伯伦在心里把自己所拥有的一切重新估量了一遍，现在可能已经到了最关键的时刻。他曾经以为和血族的谈判结果无非就是成败，可是看来在这里失败就意味着死亡。此刻之后他说出的每一句话都应该深思熟虑，值得面前这群老鬼思考其中获利的可能。

那些有着特殊目标的肮脏小兴趣也许应该滞后考虑，利益，任何种族都无法逃脱利益的诱惑。

“我听说过三十年前的事，”参议员看到身边人形的非人种族们的眼中随着他的话语露出凶光，但他依然还是冷静的继续，“一些大型基金随着那些……‘叛乱者’们转移向了欧洲。我指出这些事实并非是对血族不敬，对始祖不敬，我满怀敬意，愿意将自己的资金和人脉献到始祖手中。”

“只要我们站在你身后，提供更大的权势。”马歇尔用手轻敲着酒杯，就像养育他的两个始祖中的其中一位一样，作为血族中难得对人类权势感兴趣的高阶血族，他仔细思考着刚才听到的每一句话。

“这将是一个不错的交易。”从微妙的表情变化中得到了自己想要的信息，伯伦终于露出了一丝真心的笑意。他端起从刚才就放在手边的酒杯，放松的后仰坐在华丽的坐椅里。

参议员等待着，在这次谈判中，他不是最终的决策者，但他觉得最终会得到想要的结果。

 

******

 

木制的家具在文森后脑崩裂，剧烈的眩晕感让他眼前一片模糊，只来得及在第二击到来之前转过身来。

碎裂在身边的木片看起来像是他们的囚禁者坐在身下的椅子，被当成武器砸碎在他头上。那个在他看来安静的像是待宰羊羔一样的青年正用手里残余的椅腿向他挥来，现在他在那棕色的眼睛中看到了凶狠与坚决。

佣兵的本能救了他，及时举起的左手臂帮他挡下了几乎致命的一击，但超出他预想的力量也让这个壮汉狼狈的倒在了地上，本应紧随而来的下一击却迟迟没有到来。勉强看清对方迟疑的神色之后，如果不是后脑如刀砍一样的疼痛，文森几乎要在脸上扯出一个嘲笑。

他们的囚禁者，这个忍耐了近二十天只为放松他们警惕的青年，也许有着过人的聪明与坚忍，却没有任何夺取人性命的准备。

“这样可不行。”倒在地上的壮汉说着意味不明的话，在丹尼尔转身逃走之前伸手抓住了青年的脚踝。这回一记朝向太阳穴的重踢将他彻底送进了黑暗。

 

丹尼尔脸色惨白，刚才的连击已经用光了所有积攒的力量与勇气。他知道结果面前这个绑架者的性命才是最好的，能让他更有余裕的逃走。然而医者的部分同样在低诉，他立志救死扶伤，而不是伤害他人。

 

犹豫片刻之后，年轻的医生转身冲进了密集的雨幕。

 

【TBC】


	5. Chapter 5

*****

 

“帮我开一瓶你能找到的最好的酒来。”曾经被他认为是简陋的酒店突然又可以接受了，在走进房间前，参议员甚至掏出百元的现金扔给路过的待者，“这个只是你的小费。”

文件夹又一次被扔到了床上，只不过这一次没带着怒气。伯伦依然没能见到血族的任何一位始祖，不过得到马歇尔的承诺已经足够了。

 

“当始祖归来，我会安排你的会见，欧洲的事情了结会让他心情更愉悦一些。”这是他从唯一停留在北美的二代血族口中得到的承诺，参议员满意这个结果。据他的联系人所说，始祖们从未拒绝过这位二代的请求，马歇尔是他们最年轻却也最钟爱的孩子，得到马歇尔的接纳几乎等同于被始祖们接受，他要做的只是等待始祖的归来。伯伦甚至不需要停留在新奥尔良，他可以回到自己熟悉的大城市，在政治舞台上继续光鲜亮丽，长袖善舞。

至于那些被他压在文件夹最低层的照片，那个被他藏起来的青年，伯伦沉吟着。到现在为止，他还没有在与血族的谈判中提起这个青年的存在，而这个青年似乎也并不会在他们的交易中起到什么重要的作用。

 

当参议员端着酒杯俯视新奥尔良充满独特风情的景色，高壮的佣兵正在林间小屋中悠悠醒转，金发的混血始祖终于在英国的迷雾中看到了熟悉的面孔。

 

******

 

丹尼尔正在林间狂奔。

相比其它的同龄人，年轻的医生有着不错的运动能力。可惜他毕竟不是曾身为海军陆战队员的斯蒂夫，长时间的囚禁也消耗了大部分体力。半个多小时的奔跑后，肺如同刺进了刀片一样痛楚，他的视线开始模糊，树影在摇晃着，那并不全是因为雨水的原因。身体内部如有融岩流动一样发热，然而那热度无法到达体表，雨线抽打在身上带走热量，让青年的肌肤一片冰凉。

自己已经跑出多远了？丹尼尔茫然的想，体力的流失让他的头脑也无法清醒的思考，可是他知道自己必须继续跑下去。

三个小时，是佣兵们离开的时间，而他攻击文森已经是在绑架者们离开一个半小时之后。

快一点，再快一点。逃亡者在心底喃喃着。文森只是失去了意识，也许很快就会醒来，作为医生，丹尼尔很清楚这一点。在追捕者开始他们的狩猎之前，他要尽可能离那些人，离那个窒息的房间远一些，再更远一些。

雨势比他跑出木屋时更大了，天与地的界线都因此模糊了起来，丹尼尔觉得自己像是在巨大的水池里奔跑，那些扑面而来的雨丝缠绕着他，越来越沉重的拖住向前的脚步。但这是好事，逃跑中的医生告诉自己。丹尼尔并不知道如何消除逃亡留下的踪迹，大雨会减缓他的速度，消耗原本就不多的体力，但同样会帮助他清洗掉那些指明逃跑方向的线索。他要做的只是跑下去，持续不断的跑下去。

如果脚上的伤口没有干扰他的话。

踢晕比他强壮的多的佣兵时，文森的大手在他的脚踝上捏出了一个青色的指印，即使最终松手，他还是从丹尼尔的右脚上扯掉了一只鞋子。仓皇逃走的青年没有冒险从壮汉的手中取回可以保护他脚掌的鞋，当踩上林间的碎石时，丹尼尔意识到那是自己犯下的第一个错误。

缺乏野外经验的青年期待着雨后的泥地足够柔软，脚上的袜子能够保护他避免划伤，可惜泥泞如同地底伸出的魔手，粘滞的吸力很快夺走了唯一还能保护他右脚的织物。当钻心的疼痛从脚底传来，医者的本能向他尖叫着可能随之而来的感染，心底的逃亡者则逼迫着他继续奔跑。

疼痛越来越剧烈了，每一次迈步都像是在刀尖上起舞。雨中的泥地有着怪异的吸力同时滑腻无比，迈出的脚步会在不平的泥土里滑向未知的方向，撕扯原本就流血不止的伤口。

又一次尖锐的疼痛传来，丹尼尔摔倒了。

他已经在雨中跌倒过数次，而这一回，他没能很快站起来。

 

******

 

“STRIX？崔斯特？”听到血脉的回报时，克劳斯露出了一个微笑。那可以理解为一个带着嘲讽的微笑，但面对着混血始祖的血脉惊惧的低下了头。自从始祖以利亚逝去，始祖克劳斯的每一个笑容都不是因为愉悦。

“STRIX。”克劳斯仰起头，如同将这个名称在齿间咀嚼一样又重复了一遍，“他竟敢……”

混血始祖不喜欢这个由他哥哥一手建立的“读书会”，他认为那些以血族精英自居的血脉占据了以利亚太多的精力与时间，却连保护始祖都做不到。欧洲是STRIX的诞生与成熟之地，却壮大衰亡于北美，克劳斯曾经以为自己会有很长时间不再听到这个名字，然而现在他在英国又再次听到了。

狂怒占据着混血始祖的心神，没有人，没有人可以在以利亚死去之后，占用STRIX之名。这种愤怒一直持续到他来到伦敦城中一条幽静的街道，透过宽大的玻璃窗，克劳斯在进出对面私宅的身影中看到一些熟悉的面孔后冰冷的微笑了。那是以利亚最年长的二代血脉，背叛始祖的七位新祖之一崔斯特。几乎和始祖们经历同样岁月的二代血族穿着优雅得体，正与他对面的人类权贵轻声交谈。

“愚蠢。”走上伦敦夜色中的街头时，克劳斯低声嘲讽，他向来不相信人类的权势能给血族在暗夜的世界中带来太过重要的帮助，唯有绝对的武力决定一切。

在混血始祖身后，大批血族与巫师安静的跟随。

 

******

 

丹尼尔闭着眼睛，并不只是因为疲倦，雨势并没有因为他的倒下减弱，雨滴的冲击让睁开眼睛变得痛苦而无用。鼻尖传来泥土与青草的气息，那并不难闻，甚至给他带来一丝清醒。

然而他站不起来，无法像前几次跌倒时重新起身前进。胸腔剧烈的起伏着，呼吸同样变成了一件辛苦的事情，撕扯着已经过度工作的肺部。身体各处都在疼痛，看来他在逃亡的过程中撞伤了比想象中更多的部位。

“也许我已经逃得足够远了……”丹尼尔喃喃自语，他身边没有一个人，医生清楚的知道这一点，但说出口的话会化为勇气，让身体不要颤抖的更加厉害，却同时诱惑着他停止逃亡的脚步。

他已经太累了，只想安静的倒在这里沉沉睡去，直到大雨停歇，直到重回家人的怀抱。可惜全身的疼痛都在提醒着他，安全与舒适离他多么遥远。

自己在这里躺了多久呢，丹尼尔迷茫的想着，从被绑架后，他的时间感从未清晰。他应该并未休憩太久，身体的酸痛没有一丝减轻，可当他挣扎着试着重新站起来时，雨势确实变小了，连绵不断的喧哗变成了一片敲打在树叶间温柔的沙沙声。

青年的身边有一棵树，它低垂的树枝成为帮助年轻的医生起身的助力，当脚重新踩实于大地，他无法控制的发出一声抽泣。将全身的重量倚在树干上，丹尼尔短浅的呼吸着，忍耐着，等待着钻心的疼痛减弱。当几乎在他脑中形成一片空茫的锐疼终于缓和，医生终于有余裕检查自己的右脚。

那是一个比预想轻浅一些却纵贯了半个脚掌的划伤，泥泞的包裹下透出的皮肉因为奔跑在雨水中而略微泛白，只有些微的血水从脚心略深的伤口中流出。通常这种程度的外伤不会让早已熟悉各种伤势的外科医生有丝毫动容，但此刻丹尼尔情不自禁的低咒了一声，他将头向后仰去，感受着身后树干的粗糙。

连天的雨幕包围着他，沙沙的落雨声如白噪声一样将他与整个世界隔开，在这个看似安全的小天地里，铺天盖地涌上的沮丧与无助在这个瞬间淹没了丹尼尔。

他只是一个普通人，自认容貌与家世并不出众，唯一自满的只有精湛的医术。被绑架，被囚禁，被像猎物一样在林间追捕，这样只在电影中看到的情节，丹尼尔从来没有想过会在自己身上发生。

为什么，到底是为了什么。

丹尼尔抹了一下顺着脸庞滑落的水滴，这个问题在三个星期内无数次他的脑内盘旋，比起忙碌无比的行医时光，被囚禁时他有太多的时间试着为自己的遭遇找出合理的解释。无数的猜想被推翻之后，曾经被他否定的可能重新浮起。

事情应该没有他想象中那么复杂，丹尼尔想，身为普通人的自己并没有值得被绑架的价值。所有相关的人中，只有已经是海军中校的斯蒂夫接触得到所谓的“机密信息”。

“如果这是你招惹来的麻烦，BROTHER……”逃亡者继续试着拉紧呼吸来屏蔽那些无法忽视的疼痛，烦闷的再一次检查脚上的伤口。简单的用撕下的衣服布料包扎了脚掌之后，丹尼尔苦笑了一下，如果发生的一切真的是因为哥哥身处要职，他也不会因此责怪斯蒂夫一丝一毫。

 

“斯蒂夫，你又是为什么一定要参军？”那个夏天，在圣迭哥的车站，丹尼尔看着身穿军装来送别他的斯蒂夫问出了相同的问题。在摇摆的海船上，即将成为医生的丹尼尔给出了自己的答案，而现在他要问出数年前望着哥哥离家的背影无法问出的问题。

穿着军装的青年微笑着，向着弟弟伸出手。

“为了保护，丹尼。”略微有些粗砺的手掌抚摸在丹尼尔棕黑色的头发上，就像他们小时候，斯蒂夫每一次向弟弟表示安抚与爱意一样，“保护国家，保护国家里的人民，守护你所在的这片土地，守护你。”

丹尼尔微笑着微微侧头，让脸颊置于兄长温暖干燥的掌手。他爱每一位家人，但也许最爱的还是一直陪伴着自己长大的哥哥。他的兄弟是他的小世界中最出色的人，善良正直而且勇敢。即使现在的灾祸真的是与斯蒂夫有关，丹尼尔想，该被憎恨的也是那些期待着从暴行中获利的家伙。他现在甚至有些希望绑架是与哥哥有关，这样的话囚禁他的人必定会与斯蒂夫交涉，而那意味着自己获救的希望。

“你最好快一点找到我……”丹尼尔直起身，透过层叠的绿叶与迷蒙的雨幕遥望着远方。斯蒂夫不会屈服于威胁，身为军人的兄弟，丹尼尔清楚的理解这一点，即使被当做是人质的是自己。他不会怨恨斯蒂夫在这种情况下的强硬，甚至欣赏兄长本性与处事手段中的坚硬，坚信着自已最终会得救，就像每一次危险时，斯蒂夫都能为他带来平安与抚慰一样。

而丹尼尔自己，逃亡者深深的吸了一口气，彻底的站直用疼痛的双脚立于林中。他从来不是软弱者，能做的只有等待别人的救援。

如果现在还没有人找到他，那就让自己更容易被找到。丹尼尔扯出一个微笑，他还没有休息够，但已经有了足够的力气继续跑下去。如果运气好的话，他也许能躲在林中不被找到的隐蔽之处，或者运气更好，找到一条走出这个森林的路。

身体还在酸痛，意识也依然模糊，但是青年积攒了足够的力量再次启程。然而迈出第一步时，林间微小的树枝折断声惊动了他。

丹尼尔警觉的回头，试着让自己的头脑像是握着手术刀时一样敏锐清晰。这对现在的他来说很难做到，体力的剧烈消耗几乎已经麻木了他的意识，丹尼尔甚至不知道此时听到的一切是不是出自幻觉。

“BROTHER，别再离开……”那个如轻雾一样的声音又一次响起了，丹尼尔迷惑着，停驻在原地仔细分辨着声音的来源，这世上只有一个人会这样叫他，只有他的兄弟，“回到我身边，让我带你回家。”

 

“斯蒂——”喜悦还未浮起，急切的呼喊还未结束，逃亡的青年被一计重拳击倒在地。

 

【TBC】


	6. Chapter 6

******

 

战斗结束的很快，他们在夜色初临时进攻，克劳斯捏着仇人的脖子将之压制在墙面上时，夜晚还未过半，原本潮湿的空气里更增添了雨气。

混血始祖的狼瞳紧盯着失败者，他曾经梦想着这一刻，自从三十多年前兄长逝去，克劳斯就一次次的幻想着如何羞辱报复向始祖们举起叛旗的血脉。而崔斯特，这个密谋领导了整场叛变的最年长二代血脉之一，更是被混血始祖钉在了仇恨榜的榜首。他想用千年来最恶毒的语言诅咒，最残酷的刑罚折磨这个被以利亚赐予长生的男人。

然而，克劳斯发现此刻自己竟然无话可说。

附加了法术的匕首正握在右手，只要刺进面前这个已经毫无反抗之力的背叛者的心口，一切就可以结束了。复仇与拯救，他将完成其中的一半，更有难度的一半。但空虚感在胜利之前就已降临，他已经击败了那么多敌人，没有一个能给他带来一丝平静，面前这个同样没有。他将敌人埋葬进永久的黑暗，可当他环视这个世界，兄弟姐妹的陪伴是仅余的温暖，期待渴求的那道灵魂之光却还未出现。

“我从来不懂他为什么爱你。”被按制的二代血脉突然开口，他的手臂已经断了，更不要说奔流在他体内的狼毒。不过克劳斯的停滞让崔斯特恢复了一丝力气，那不足以让他反抗，但能造成痛苦的从来不只有武力，还有语言。前者伤害肉体，后者在灵魂上切割出巨大的裂口。

在胜利者随之阴沉的脸色中，崔斯特辛苦却恶意的笑了起来。

“我活的几乎和你们一样长，看过你们所有的样子，从你们还什么都不懂的时候。”同样有着千年生命的血族恶毒的说着，克劳斯现在觉得没有马上杀死他是一个错误，“胆小鬼，被父亲追得满世界乱逃，还拉上了自己的兄弟姐妹。你算什么东西，混杂了狼血的怪物，就算披上贵族的人皮，也无法摆脱骨子里的凶残粗野。一千年了，你从来都是一个麻烦制造者，招惹了太多的仇敌，连你自己的血脉都想杀了你。”

克劳斯收紧手指，短暂的掐断了让他烦躁的，毫无意义的话：“可是我没死，我还在这里不是吗？”

“因为他替你死了！”逆裂而出的是一声嘶吼，“为了你！就为了你！以利亚死了！为何死去的不是你！”

“称他为始祖！称我们为始祖，你没有资格叫他的名字！”克劳斯猛然提起手中的仇人，再重重掼下，“如果不是因为你的阴谋——”

“我的原因？”崔斯特的表情扭曲了，“你把我们的始祖夺走，是你想杀死我们，而所有的错竟然只是我们的？！是你的自傲杀了他，是你的自私杀了他，是你的那些恶毒丑陋的聪明诡计害死了以利亚！”

狂怒席卷了克劳斯的灵魂，他只觉得千年来从未像现在这样愤怒过。可利爪刺进仇敌的心脏时，混血始祖猛然醒悟。同为有千年生命的长生种，崔斯特不会突然这样毫无意义的刺激以残暴著称的自己，这个二代血脉另有目的。

“你知道我对其它人做了什么，对么？”克劳斯眯起眼睛，捕捉到对方眼中闪过一丝失望，“你想死在我的手中。怎么，怕死怕到想爬回始祖怀抱的你会寻死，是畏惧我要做的事情吗？”

崔斯特挑衅的昂头，但匕首刺了进来，混血始祖已经不再想听他说任何一句话了。

“你不会死，说不定还能保留一丝意识。我帮你找了绝佳的位置享受沉睡，没有人能救你。”黑色的纹路爬上背叛者的身体，克劳斯压制着他，贴近他，像是私密低语一样在崔斯特耳边低语，声音低到连其它血族也听不清其中的内容，“而当以利亚醒来，他甚至不会知道你去了哪里。你会在黑暗中永生，却无法再见他一面。”

原本已经渐渐灰暗的眼神因为混血始祖的话语猛然爆出奇异的光芒，那是混合了惊讶喜悦与憎恨的眼光，但那光芒最终还是熄灭了。克劳斯端详了手中已经枯萎的身体一眼，将这个三十年前向始祖们举起叛旗的血脉扔进了等待在一旁的棺材。

“别以为我不知道你当年背叛我们的真正原因。”望着被其它结束战斗的血族抬走的棺材，克劳斯喃喃低语。当狂怒与复仇的激情过去，巨大的空虚感再次袭来。在这三十年的时间里，他早已习惯了如附骨之影一样的空茫痛苦，知道如何让自己放松。

克劳斯漫步在宅邸里，他不太欣赏以利亚和纯血始祖一系血脉们特有的对衣食住行的斤斤计较，不过从艺术家的角度来看，这个被崔斯特当成落脚点的宅邸处处精致。以利亚喜欢把他们的家装扮的精美舒适，克劳斯想，他的哥哥应该也会喜欢这座清净优雅的私宅。等他的哥哥，他的以利亚归来，他们兄弟也许可以来这里度假。

当克劳斯来到大厅，分散在宅邸各处的战斗基本都已经结束，越来越多的血族向始祖身边汇聚过来。在大厅的角落里，一些衣着光鲜的人类正在瑟瑟发抖，但在混血始祖的注视下，他们的领头人还保留着足够的勇气开口：“我们是血族的朋……仆人，不会反抗任何一个血族，也没有做过任何会损害血族利益的事情。我们只是帮助崔斯特大人处理人类社会的事务，比如控制基金，投资，或者寻找他们想要的东西或人。请您——”

克劳斯无趣的摆了一下头，制止了对方的发言。他无意夺取这些人的性命，也无意决定他们的未来，当生命的长度超过六百年，克劳斯就已经对人类社会中的争权夺势毫无兴趣，安雅可以处理好这一切。

这里的一切都不再值得留恋，克劳斯走出了大厅，来到了外面同样打理良好的花园。

夜色已深，混血始祖原本期盼着能望见悬挂于夜空的清月，就像他经常在深夜中仰望天空时一样。可此时，月辉被隐藏在乌云之后，唯有细细的雨丝落在克劳斯的脸庞。

 

******

 

雨渐渐停歇，从不断敲打在土地上的雨滴变成扑打在树叶间的细丝。可丹尼尔倒在地上，依然感到有液体流进口中，有着和雨水类似的咸腥却可加浓重稠密。

大脑一片空白，比起疼痛，反而是血的味道被几乎麻木的意识分辨出来。作为一个医生，他熟悉血液，只是从未尝过自己的鲜血的味道。温热的血正从他的嘴角流出，最终混在脸庞上的雨水中变淡化开，滴落在满是泥土的衣服上。他一定是在那记迎面而来的重击中咬破了嘴里的某处，属于医生的部分甚至还能清醒的分析血液的来源，可视线模糊不清。等他眼前重新清晰起来，文森的脸出现在摇晃的视野中。

强壮的佣兵一直表现的沉默寡言，丹尼尔从来不会因此认为他无害，但此时，他才真正看清这个男人。文森微笑着，那是一个食肉野兽一样的笑容，混杂着愤怒、嘲笑、捕猎的兴奋，和一丝赞赏，丹尼尔无暇去分析其中真实的含义。

年轻的医生试着站起来，并不是他突然有了体力，而是涌上的愤怒支撑着他。

自己已经没有继续逃亡的机会，从文森出现之后丹尼尔就清楚这一点。他压抑自己的本性装得懦弱顺从忍耐至今，在巨大的痛苦中奔逃了那么久那么远，当所有的努力在一瞬间被击碎，希望化为泡影，巨大的愤怒淹没了他的理智与灵魂。

青年踉跄的起身，对着壮汉佣兵脸上青红的擦伤露出一个笑容。那是一个从未被绑架者们看到过的，带着挑衅与凶狠的笑容。然而在嘲讽对方的话语从受伤的唇角溢出之前，另一次重击袭击了他。

这一回，任何情绪都没办法支撑着他站起来了。

那是一次朝向他腹部的殴打，让他的内脏如翻江倒海一般巨痛，身体里的空气似乎都被击出了肺部，耳边只剩下嗡嗡声，就像有蜂群包围着他。可当他终于再次有力气重组呼吸，在泥泞中抬起头来时，发现包围着他的是比蜂群更可怕的存在。

文森并不是孤身追来，在树影间，另一个已经熟悉的身影正靠在树上笑嘻嘻的注视着痛到抽搐的他。看来出去补充物资的佣兵们提前回到了小屋，丹尼尔在心里苦笑了一下，也许文森是自己醒来，也许他是被佣兵同伴们救醒，这已经不重要了，重要的是他们发现了自己的逃离并追到了自己。

逃亡者在泥地里喘息着，绷紧身体，畏惧着可能会紧接而至的下一次攻击。但曾经被他踢晕的壮汉并没有挥舞着他的拳头追袭而来，另一双靴子踏着雨水走到他面前。

“不应该打脸啊，万一买主看中的就是他的脸呢。”杰克逊弯下腰欣赏了一下猎物的惨状，粗鲁的拉住青年的胳膊将他从地上提了起来。这总比躺在地上更有尊严一些，丹尼尔自嘲的想，但很快他就没办法再安慰自己，他的双手被扭到背后紧紧的捆了起来。

文森没有理会同伴的调侃，一声响亮的哨音从他嘴中吹出，伴随着一声回应和悉嗦的枝叶摩擦声，另外几个佣兵也出现在他们身边。表情一直严肃冷漠的首领也在其中，在看到嘴角带血时不时干咳的丹尼尔时，这个中年男人微不可察的皱了一下眉头。

“我已经手下留情了，头儿。”壮汉扭了扭手腕，“不然以他给我的那一下，可不是一拳就能了结的。”

在其它佣兵的嘲讽哄笑声中，被其它人称为头儿的男人向着丹尼尔走来，身为医生的青年后退了一步，不过很快被身后的男人牢牢抓住。灰蓝色的眼珠看了他们的猎物一眼，这个被囚禁了三个星期的青年剥落了懦弱的伪装，露出坚强又柔韧的本质。可惜那还不足以打动已经见惯生死间挣扎的佣兵，他赞赏丹尼尔的努力，却没有分出多余的同情给这个可怜的青年，只是伸出手拉起了医生的衣服。

一片淤青正在青年的腹部形成，可以预见在未来的很长一段时间，这个部位会有着可怕的青紫。但简单的触摸之后，即使青年因为他的碰触疼痛到瑟缩，熟知伤势的佣兵还是知道那并未真正伤及肺腑。至于丹尼尔赤裸的右脚，那里只有简单的包扎，男人对此不置一评。

“我们回去。”首领转身，向属下们挥手。在被身后的人推着起程之前，丹尼尔看到这个男人再次将视线转向了他的双脚。

“既然你只用一只鞋就能跑这么远，那么另一只也不需要了。”在青年理解这句话中的险恶之前，中年佣兵冷漠的笑了起来，“这是对你试着逃走的惩罚。”

冰冷的怒意在丹尼尔的身体里狂奔，如果他还有一丝体力，还有一丝反抗的可能，都会挥拳向这个毫无人性的家伙砸去。但现在他被囚禁他的人们环绕着，控制着一举一动。青年吐出一口血沫，昂起头望向正狞笑着向他走来的杰克逊。

“你可以试试。”被反绑双手的医生凶狠的瞪着逼近的金发佣兵，他知道最终的结果，但决意不让任何一个仇敌享受轻松的过程。

 

山林之间，雨似乎又慢慢变大了。

 

【TBC】


	7. Chapter 7

******

 

回到山林间的小屋时，丹尼尔全身都在颤抖。

他脸色苍白，身上又多了好几处伤痕。在被抢走唯一的鞋时，丹尼尔没有让杰克逊好过，同样的，杰克逊回敬了他更多的伤害。

为了制止青年原本就有限的反抗的殴打，在鞋被脱下后就被制止了，但之后数天出现在丹尼尔身上的淤青将会多了数处。虚弱伤痛的青年被推搡着赤脚前行，很快佣兵们发现殴打并不是明智之举，在重新变大的雨中，被反缚住双手失去平衡的青年行动艰难。

“他已经开始变成一个麻烦了。”在其它佣兵不耐烦的提前离开时，丹尼尔听到其中唯一的女性低声抱怨。他已经无暇去仔细思考这句话可能会造成的后果，因为全部的心神都被用来让自己在湿滑的泥泞雨水中保持平衡。然而他无法一直保持平衡，即使其它人都已离开，每一个细胞里都带着混蛋因子的杰克逊留下来看守着他。比起雨水带来的不适，这个虐待狂更享受折磨猎物带来的愉悦。

“我很佩服你，竟然跑了这么远，我们还以为你会躲在哪里哭呢。”杰克逊拎着枪，顺着湿滑的土坡滑下，他刚把几乎只靠着本能与毅力前进的青年从高处推落，“不过让我们在雨天里做多余的工作，很不愉快啊。”

丹尼尔冷漠的看了他一眼，跌落时的痛楚让他一时站不起来，反缚的双手无法提供任何支撑。曾有那么几个瞬间，年轻的医生想过就此倒下不再起来，只是他的尊严允许他在敌人面前狼狈，却不允许再露出哪怕是虚伪的软弱。他还有一丝力气反抗，语言上的，但比起无用的谩骂，丹尼尔觉得也许沉默在此刻更有力一些。

他没有别的选择，只能被迫返回那个囚禁他的房间。从那里逃出来已经耗干了他的体力与心神，而满身伤痛的归途更加难熬。不只右脚在疼痛，他的双脚多了新的擦伤。树根和碎石藏在泥土里，在他最无防备的时候带来新的伤口，在脚上，或者倒下时碰到地面任何部位。丹尼尔试着让踏出的每一步之前能有更多的试探，但身后的看守者并不允许，杰克逊用枪管或枪托戳打催促着他。现在他的头发上都沾上了泥土，积攒起足够起身忍受另一轮推搡的力气之前，丹尼尔在雨水中喘息着。随着他的每一个动作，每一块肌肉都在用酸痛叫嚣着自己的存在。眼前一片昏花，一向理智的医生甚至恍惚间认为所处的并非真实的世界。

那声呼唤，那个让他停下了奔逃的脚步，饱含着温情的对兄弟的呼唤也是因为太过劳累而生出的幻觉？丹尼尔眨掉眼睫上的雨水，棕色的眼睛望向身后的人。

“追来的人只有你们吗？”

“当然。”金发的佣兵抹了一把脸上的水，露出了一个奇怪的神色：“不然你还期待着谁？买下你的人吗？”

杰克逊没有得到回答，年轻的医生低垂着头，沾雨的棕发一络络的贴在额头上，因为湿透显出深色。丹尼尔没有让对方欣赏到自己的失望，仅是片刻之后，重新站起在杰克逊面前的又是那个冷漠中带着决然的青年，这是他们归途中唯一一次也是最后一次交谈。

 

当两人重返林中的木屋时，文森正从浴室走出来，看来佣兵们已经在他们回来之前洗了澡，换过干爽的衣服。被叫做头儿的男人站在窗前，显然在和什么人通话之中。他握着手机，看了被押进客厅的青年一眼，其中的意味让丹尼尔下意识的明白，这次电话与自己有关。可他无暇细想，身后的杰克逊抓住了他反绑的双手将他推向了浴室。

在返程中透支了所有体力的青年挣扎着，丹尼尔并非不想让自己重新清洁起来，但绑架者们脸上的恶意让他知道得到的绝对不会是一个温暖的淋浴，而冰冷的水冲在身上证实了这一点。杰克逊跟着挤了进来，抓住了丹尼尔的头发，强迫这个现在拒绝服从的青年在强而冷的水流下仰起头来。

“真是抱歉啊，那些混蛋们把热水都用光了。”杰克逊贴着受制者的耳朵嘲讽着，他的吐息没能带来一丝热度。

丹尼尔觉得无法呼吸，他觉得自己几乎要淹死在这场更残酷无情的雨中，需要咬紧牙关才能不让示弱的话语冲出嘴边。更大的惊慌在看到杰克逊掏出的匕首时冲袭而来，可精疲力竭的青年已经无处可逃，无法从让他窒息的水流下逃开，也无法从刺来的匕首下逃脱。

也许自己还是激怒了他们，也许他们原本就不需要自己活着。巨大的恐惧让丹尼尔浑身冰冷僵硬，他曾经坚信着还能重获自由，但现在，残酷的现实不仅打碎了他所有的希望，也击碎了对生存下去的信心。已经麻木的手腕再次传来痛楚，紧接着是血液重新冲进肌体的酸胀刺痛，丹尼尔几乎以为施暴者砍断了自己的手掌。但当手臂终于能轻松的垂在肩膀两则，医生意识到杰克逊只是切断了绑缚着他双手的绳子。

“剩下的你自己来。”杰克逊松开手，任由手中的人跌落在湿硬的地板上。

冷水还是不断的淋下来，但是丹尼尔终于又能呼吸了，在重新回到独处之后。浴室的镜子里映出一个浑身伤痕，颤抖不止的身影，丹尼尔对着镜子扯动一下嘴角，破裂的唇角处立刻传来新的疼痛。离开的绑架者并没有规定时间，即使现在的独处可能是在之后的未知人生到来之前唯一能享受的平静，丹尼尔不打算再浪费时间挑战囚禁他的人的底线。他努力站了起来，当手臂为了脱下上衣而抬起不再提供助力时，颤抖的腿脚几乎让他摔倒。

在群狼环伺下赤裸不像是一个好主意，可是丹尼尔需要检查身上的伤痕，尽可能的让自己清洁。出现在外科医生眼中的自己就像一个被击打了半天的沙袋，满是正在变得更深的淤青和微微冒血的划伤，但就和佣兵首领曾经得出的结论一样，没有一样是严重到致命的，甚至在痊愈之后都不会留下伤痕。手腕上有着被磨出的血痕，每动一下都带着巨大的不适，丹尼尔尽可能的快的清洁了自己，包括脱下来的衣服，然后重新将湿衣穿回身上。紧贴着皮肤的湿衣沉重冰冷，把它们重新套在身上时，丹尼尔忍不住打了个哆嗦。现在正是夏末，即使是在山林间，温度也没有寒冷到让人无法忍受，这也许是青年唯一的幸运。

走出去让自己重新置身于一群毫无人性的佣兵之中非常艰难，可是没有其它选择时，决定之前并不需要太多犹豫。佣兵首领依然握着手机，但显然通话已经结束了。男人灰蓝色的眼珠看过来时，丹尼尔觉得心脏都被冷漠冻结。

“现在，真的有点麻烦了。”佣兵首领皱着眉，他的话让丹尼尔的心猛得一沉。

他没能在对方的脸上看到更多可以用来猜测的表情，文森走了过来，将他推进了那个封闭的房间。看清壮汉手中的事物之后，丹尼尔的嘴紧抿到失去血色。

“你自找的。”一阵锁链碰撞声响，逃亡失败的青年受伤的右脚脚踝上多了一个铁环，不算长的铁链另一头固定在地面的一个铁环上。那里原本空无一物，丹尼尔望了一下同样新出现在房顶一角的摄像头，看来他的逃离让佣兵们提高了警惕。

他不在意这个，他不会放弃自由的希望，但也不认为还有机会尝试第二次逃跑。

文森站在一旁观望了一会儿，他们更残酷的束缚与压制没有得到来自青年的任何反应。这个制造了一些麻烦，被重新抓回来的年轻医生现在只是安静的沉默着。他们曾经以为那是顺从，但头上被踢的隐痛提醒着他，现在青年的沉默只是另一种反抗。

在给自己套上新的禁锢的男人离开之后，丹尼尔摇晃着身体倒在了床上，铁链的长度允许他用一个还算舒适的 姿式躺好。

所以，那只是幻觉，丹尼尔想。没有人呼唤过自己，斯蒂夫也没有来到这片密林，没有人找到他。

在被苦涩与绝望淹没之前，无梦的黑暗昏睡降临了，他已经太累了。

 

******

 

伯伦觉得自己的心情一路高昂，就和他正在乘坐的私人飞机一样，在华盛顿碧蓝的天空下攀升着高度。通常他更喜欢低调行事，但这一次，参议员想尽快飞往新奥尔良。

混血始祖在三天前回归北美，始祖家的其它人并没有一同回来，而是留在了欧洲。

“把筹码都带好，我可以安排你和始祖的会面。”曾有过一面之缘的马歇尔打来电话时说，而那只是参议员登上飞机一个小时之前的事。他带的东西并不多，还是同一个手提箱，里面的东西从上次离开新奥尔良后就没有

变动。他的财富，人脉，所有可以调动资源都在这里，还有那个被他藏起来的青年。

从舷窗望出去，白云正缓缓的在下方浮动，万物皆收眼底，这样的景像让飞机上的乘客生出虚无的掌控天下的错觉。伯伦允许自己沉浸在愉悦感中，却清楚的知道，自己不仅在人类所知的政途上还未达到顶峰，暗夜之中也有着无法估量的另一个世界潜伏在那里。巨大的权力、财富和武力在阴暗处涌动，而自己将要去见的混血始祖，立于暗夜世界的顶峰，是被世间的所有生灵仰望的存在。

不过即使比不上血族始祖，自己还是掌握着常人无法比拟的权势，参议员品尝着杯中的美酒。四天前，他又一次接到了雇佣兵的电话。

“这次的工作已经比预想中长太久了。”从对方平淡的话语中，善于体察人心的伯伦听出了烦躁与犹豫。一定是发生了什么事动摇了对方的坚定，但与他无关。那个青年似乎不会在与血族的谈判中起什么决定性的作用，佣兵们现在要做的事就是在他得到想要的合作之前看管好这个活的筹码，或者在有变故时抹杀掉所有痕迹。

大概因为他的态度太过敷衍模糊，那次通话并不愉快，但是伯伦相信对方的专业，在大把的佣金面前不会做什么蠢事。

即将到手的权势刺激着参议员，几乎跨过半个北美的行程没能让年过半百的政客感到一丝疲倦，在被带到混血始祖的大宅时，伯伦觉得自己的思维前所未有的兴奋清明。

 

那是一个年轻又古老的存在，伯伦望着眼前正在作画的被称为始祖的人。

行走在血族中间，参议员所见皆为时光停在最鼎盛时期的的不老不死生物，而面前这个外表年轻的始祖，更是一系血脉之源，有着千年生命的怪物。而自己，伯伦想，已经过了人生中最美好健康的阶段，即使能手握更多的权利与金钱，也只能任由时间把死亡带到面前。

“也许我应该请求的是永生。”这样的妄想在参议员脑中一闪而过，但属于政客的冷静告诉他，目前只能要求自己可能得到的。

带他前来的马歇尔已经退到一边，向他点了点头。然而名字是尼克劳斯.麦克尔森的始祖依然埋首于画作，没有分出一丝注意给身后出现的人类。那是一幅飞鸟的画，从风格上来看更像是壁画，适合让工匠篆刻在坚硬的墙壁上作为装饰。

伯伦困惑着，他不习惯谈话的对方不将注意力放在自己身上，只好小心翼翼的试探：“我抱着善意而来，尊贵的始祖。”

有着暗金发色的血族始祖连转头都没有给他，专注的描绘着飞鸟的羽翼，用血色的箭穿过鸟的胸膛。

“我在听，但没有耐心听你将无用的话一直说下去。”克劳斯用画笔调着暗红色的颜料，他了结了所有敌人，却受困于随之而来的失落与空虚，“说你能给的，和想要的。”

参议员愕然了半刻，不过他并非没有进行过这样直来直往的谈判：“我期待着更高的位置，而我能给您带来巨大的利益。”

混血始祖发出嘲笑的哼声，他转头看了一眼这个至今还没有说出一句吸引自己的话的人类：“利益？你不知道时光能带来多少金钱。”

“然而您现在没有人让这些金钱流动起来，”在血族始祖的逼视下，伯伦喉咙干涩，但他一向善于抓住每一个表现自己优势的机会，“据我所知，因为血族的……变动，您们和人类社会的高层失去了大部分联系，而一直在血族掌中的几个大型基金也转移到了欧洲。而我可以填补这些空白，让您重新掌控北美。”

“我没兴趣掌控人类社会，”克劳斯现在觉得这样的对话无趣极了，权势、财富、毫无新意可言，“我哥哥喜欢那些小乐趣，但不是我的兴趣所在。”

薄薄的汗水在人类政客的额头上浮现，太过漫长的人生让始祖对人类世界的权势彻底失去兴趣，这是他未曾想到过的。一旦离开熟悉的筹码就干枯的思维缓慢的转动着，思考着对千年生命的存在有助的条件。

“可是血族还是需要代理人，如果您们想在人类社会中行走或者处理一些事务时，有我的存在会使一切更快捷方便。”

虽然并不抱着过多的希望说出以上话语，但是伯伦敏锐的发现这似乎打动了始祖。混血始祖的眼睛再次从画作上转移到他身上，在伦敦见到的那几个被崔斯特笼络的人类权贵的身影浮起在他心头。

“我们可以寻找一些血族想要的事物，或者人……”

当时那些人是这样说的，克劳斯眯起眼睛，在复仇结束之后，他唯一还要完成的事就是找到三十年前被他亲手送往人类世界的灵魂。

“去和马歇尔谈吧，你可以得到想要的。”克劳斯最后打量了参议员一眼，重新拿起了画笔。

身后的人类因为这句话兴奋了起来，连心跳都鼓动的更加有力快速。克劳斯听着对方轻松下来的脚步随着自己的血脉离去，将注意力再次放在未完成的画作之上。充满了野心与贪欲的人类他已经见过太多，但当有用之时，他不介意赐给这样的人一些好处。

 

克劳斯再次见到伯伦，他的画作已经完成。

血脉们小心的收起颜料未干的画作，好让匠人按照上面的图案雕刻壁画之后，人类政客的脸再次出现。

“他很有诚意。”马歇尔说，谈判非常顺利，在双方都有意促成合作的情况下，“我们可以预见一个愉快的未来。”

克劳斯不置可否，虽然目前唯一与他相连的血脉因为年轻还热衷于权势与利益，但他的愉悦早已与那些无关。混血始祖抬手示意未来的合作者在长桌的另一端坐下，将一杯酒滑到参议员面前。

“为了感谢您的接纳，”伯伦为了即将到手的利益容光焕发，甚至毫不介意暗红色的酒中是否混有非人类的食粮。参议员从手提箱里拿出一个文夹，推到始祖的面前，“这是我送给您的小礼物。”

“我知道您在寻找身上有特殊印记的人类，”政客志得意满的笑着，他还未从成功的喜悦中脱离，数量众多的照片被从文件夹中取出，铺在混血始祖的面前，“希望这个人满足您的喜好。”

 

照片上，身着医生白袍的青年正微笑着。

空气在华美的客厅里凝固了。

 

举着酒杯的手停滞在半空，狼的眼睛紧紧盯着照片。

那是金环缠绕于手腕，新月升于左肩，被血族爱着的灵魂寄存于人类的身体。

混血始祖突然露出了一个惊心动魄的微笑，金色的光芒在他眼中闪动。

“你为什么，不在一开始就告诉我这个？”

 

【TBC】


	8. Chapter 8

混血始祖突然露出了一个惊心动魄的微笑，金色的光芒在他眼中闪动。

“你为什么，不在一开始就告诉我这个？”

 

“比起更重要的合作，我想这只是锦上添花。”伯伦同样举起了酒杯，回以微笑，他不知道两人的笑容有着完全不同的含义。人类政客最初以为自己会用年轻的医生做一个回报巨大的交易，但是当天平的另一端放着令他心醉的权利，青年承载的重量让他心忧。在交易中给出等重的利益，在合作达成之后，将曾经是长子好友的青年作为礼物送上，才是最为安全的策略。至于名为丹尼尔的青年，他身为优秀医生所将拥有的人生因此被撕毁，参议员完全没有放在心上。血族始祖会在青年的身上做些什么，他也没有兴趣知道。血族的祭祀？吸血的偏好？伯伦无聊的猜测着。

冰冷的怒火在混血始祖心头烧过，即使面前这个人类政客为他带来了期盼已久的讯息。克劳斯只用瞬间就想明白了一切，那些为了掌握更多的利益进行的轻重权衡。他想怒吼，想反驳，想说照片中的青年并不是可以拿来谈判的筹码，但又突然失去了所有力气，无力再继续那些圆滑与应付。

能再次平静的开口说话之前，克劳斯放下酒杯，望了一眼正坐在伯伦身边的马歇尔。他已经有二十多年没有再在被他称为孩子的血脉脸上看到这种表情，震惊，混和着愤怒，对自己的长生与力量之源，身为始祖的克劳斯的愤怒。马歇尔已经两百多岁了，但还是太过年轻，几乎要无法遮掩巨变的情绪。

“我很抱歉，马歇尔。”克劳斯低声说，“不过现在，去把安雅叫来，告诉她有她需要见的人。”

被他和兄长一同抚养大的孩子沉默的看了他一眼，有力的手掌张合了一下，最终还是转身离去。克劳斯看着他的背影，马歇尔没有参加三十多年前的那场叛乱，但也许，这个孩子曾经不止一次想过把木桩刺进他的胸膛。他是混血始祖的血脉，最爱的始祖却不是给予自己永生的那一位。

伯伦安静的啜饮着酒中的美酒，血族的珍藏令人沉醉。他当然看出了马歇尔的不愉，那是可以理解的。始祖不愿意把所有的权力放在一个血脉手中，尤其是经历过二代血脉的背叛之后，这是从古未变的平衡之道。已经得到想要的利益之后，参议员并不在意未来和自己交涉的是哪个血族。

“给我看证据，更多这个人存在的证明，我要确定那是我真正寻找的人。”当二代血脉的身影消失在门口，混血始祖的眼睛又回到人类政客身上。他向人类政客质疑，但克劳斯的心和灵魂早就已经清楚的知道，那就是他的兄长，他的以利亚。

这世上不会再有另外一个人，另外一个承载着以利亚灵魂的人能露出那样的微笑，连挑眉的动作都一模一样。

手腕的痕迹像是金环一样环绕，肩膀上像是纯血始祖逝去那天的新月。克劳斯眯起眼睛，让自己的急切不要那么明显。他不满足于那些静态的照片，不满足于无法触碰那个人的肌肤。

始祖的注视让伯伦生出飘然的自满，但丝毫不敢懈怠。

他放下酒杯，起身后微微向始祖欠身：“如果您不满意照片的效果，请容我稍做安排。”他有数个电话要打，但那不成问题，只用不到一刻钟，参议员就安排好了一切。等他回到始祖的身边，出现在克劳斯身后的不仅有马歇尔，还多了一个同样有着黑色皮肤的女性血族。伯伦看了他们一眼，马歇尔只是木着脸站在那里，并没有出于礼貌介绍他的同族。参议员不想得罪其中的任何一方，自认明智的没有开口询问。

 

当把电脑在几位血族面前打开时，伯伦感到了些微的荒谬。和他共处一室的这几个存在经历的时光都需要以百年来计算，不知道是否对全新的人类科技接受良好。

“这个是实时的影像。”他最终没有说更多的话，能掌控那么多权势和金钱的种族从来都不会是不思进取思想封闭的蠢人，“您将看到您所想要。”

“给我想要的，”克劳斯微笑着说，“我能给你的更多。”

然而下一刻，电脑中清晰的画面传来，混血始祖的金瞳收缩了。

 

******

 

丹尼尔在发烧，被从雨中抓回的第二天开始。

也许是伤口感染，也许是湿衣服让他着凉，也可能是心理的压力终于漫过堤防，身为医生的青年也说不清楚，甚至为自己此时的软弱无力而羞怒。

除了水，绑架者们曾经有相当长一段时间没有提供任何食物。那是对他擅自逃走的惩罚，也是为了模糊青年的时间感。可当高热袭来，侵蚀着丹尼尔的意识，食物和时间都失去了意义。再次有可入口的食物摆在面前时，丹尼尔吃的很少。并非是嫌弃食物的简陋，而是时冷时热的身体拒绝让进食加重负担。丹尼尔勉强自己吃下了一些好消化的食物，喝光了所有的水，他知道自己需要保持体力，可是体力还是一点点的流失了。

“他不会病死在这里吧。”绑架他的佣兵最后一次进入房间查看情况时说，“买他的大人物还没说退货呢。”

“也许看过他的照片就失去兴趣了？”

即使全身都在疼痛，丹尼尔只是咬紧牙苦苦忍耐。他没有祈求任何优待，也没有要求佣兵们给予药物，那只会自取其辱。

发烧夺走了他原本就所剩无几的体力，再次尝试逃离已经绝无可能。曾经他的憎恨并未波及那个佣兵们口中面目模糊的“大人物”，可是在失去所有希望之后，阴暗的情绪伸展着，让丹尼尔厌恶着那个从未见面，却轻易撕碎了自己人生的家伙。

身体里似乎有一座火山，煎熬着每一丝血肉，可是手脚像是泡在冰水中一样发凉，丹尼尔觉得自己也许正在哆嗦着颤抖，不过也可能只是像尸体一样躺在床上。这个封闭的环境里，似乎连空气都粘滞起来，让病人无法顺利呼吸。神智飘浮在半睡半醒之间，他无法维持自己的清明，可那也许是好事，感觉上会更轻松一些，从饥渴与病痛中暂时逃开。

“至少在幻觉里，让我回到爱我的家人身边……”丹尼尔微微蜷缩起身体，赤裸的伤脚带动铁链发出一阵金属撞击声，但新的姿式让他略微舒服了一些。身边环绕的人都满怀恶意，至少在梦境里，丹尼尔祈求着能再见家人一面。

然而，他见到的并不是家人。

“我爱你，BROTHER。”那个低沉的声音伴随着黑暗一同降临了，不是斯蒂夫，也不是任何一个家人。

丹尼尔从未听过世上有任何一个人，将爱说的如此热烈却哀伤，随之在灵魂深处浮起的，是等同量的爱意和同样浓烈的伤痛。

可是他的人生中从未有这样一个人存在。

“回到我身边，我已经找了你太久了。”迷雾一样的人形变幻着，凝固着，随着丹尼尔努力在灵魂的记忆中翻找而拥有越来越清晰的轮廓。先是修长的身躯，接着是金色的眼睛，继而是狼的利爪，金色的皮毛……

丹尼尔无法理解这一切，他迷惑着，聆听着对方的恳求。

“我带你回家，回到我的身边。”那个声音包含着如此沉重复杂的感情，就像是经历了悠远时光凝固而成。青年下意识的向着依然面目无法辨析的人影走去，那并不是出于同情或者是理智思考，只像是本能如此，像是千百年他都只会向那个存在走去。

狼的利爪伸出，握向人类青年同样伸出的手。

 

“丹尼！！！”这回在梦中出现的另一个呼喊惊醒了丹尼尔，那是他哥哥斯蒂夫的声音。

 

梦醒了，拉住他手臂的人是佣兵们。

斯蒂夫没有来到这里，出现在梦中的金色的狼同样没有在他身边。

 

******

 

克劳斯紧盯着电脑中的画面。

 

和照片上健康明朗的年轻医生不同，在一个狭小却空荡的房间中，被囚禁的青年蜷缩着的姿式让他看起来绝望而病弱。

为了不让青年有机会逃走，囚禁他的人用铁链锁住了他的脚踝。

名为丹尼尔的青年的脚是赤裸的，脚底似乎有着划伤，脚踝微微的红肿着，有着挣扎才会留下的磨伤，铁环应该在他的脚上束缚了不短的时间。

这个据说是一个医生的青年并没有在房间里来回走动，而是侧卧在房间里唯一的床上，胸膛微微的起伏说明他还活着，但紧闭的双眼和憔悴的脸色表明健康已经离这个身体远去。现在的季节已进入秋天，新奥尔良依然温暖，可是青年蜷缩着的样子显然是因为寒冷，没有织物盖在被囚禁者的身上。

克劳斯熟悉那个微微翘起的唇型，但青年的嘴唇干裂着，一半是因为缺水，一半是因为曾经有殴打落在唇角。

伯伦紧盯着始祖的脸庞，观察着每一丝表情的变化，在看到些微的不满时，参议员掏出手机，向着电话另一端下达指令：“我们需要看到更详细的特征，向我们展示一下。”

血族们用奇异的眼光看了这个自我感觉良好的人类政客一眼，就像看着一个必死之人。混血始祖的手指抽动了一下，却并未开口，只是继续专注的看着屏幕中发生的一切。

 

门被打开了，两个明显有着悍匪气质的男性走了进来。摄像头显然被安放在了房间的角落，但他们并没有把装置摘下来，而是走向了半昏迷的青年。

“你们怎么敢！”克劳斯的心在狂叫着，看着那两个佣兵抓住青年的手臂拉下床，将赤足的丹尼尔拖到摄影头前。但是现在他只能紧抿嘴唇一声不发，不能在将兄长拥在怀里之前露出一丝破绽。

屏幕中，还未能完全恢复神智的青年露出痛苦的神色，他没能用自己的力气行走一步，赤裸的脚拖行过冰冷的地面，铁环叮当做响，磨着已经红肿的脚踝上的皮肤。

先是手腕，如金环缠绕，被展示给镜头另一边的人。那上面还残留着被绑缚的痕迹，血色的磨伤像是有毒的蛇一样盘绕着金环一样的印记。

接下来是右肩，一个佣兵拉住开始微弱反抗的丹尼尔的头发，强迫他低下头去。克劳斯注意到青年的上衣已经被扯坏，左肩处的裂口轻易就能露出肌肤平滑的肩膀，那里是一弯新月。

而青年脸上的表情，让他心碎。他的以利亚从未有那样的表情，愤怒，屈辱而又绝望。

 

“够了。”克劳斯举起手合上电脑，视频里的人正将青年扔回到床上，“我要尽快得到他，而不是等待着你的手下把他送来新奥尔良。”

“我的私人飞机将在最近机场等候您的驾临。”伯伦的脸上带着喜悦，为了终于取悦了世间至高的存在，为了可能得到的更多的利益。

“他正是我所期待的那个人，你很好，我很高兴。”混血始祖看着面前的参议员，扯动嘴角微笑了一下，所有在场的血脉在这个笑容中惊惧的垂下头。

 

“所以，你可以得到的更多。”

 

【TBC】


	9. Chapter 9

“他正是我所期待的那个人，你很好，我很高兴。”混血始祖看着面前的参议员，扯动嘴角微笑了一下，所有在场的血脉在这个笑容中惊惧的垂下头。

“所以，你可以得到的更多。”

 

******

 

“非常感激您的慷慨。”伯伦为始祖的承诺欣喜异常，他没有追问自己将得到的是什么，而是起身离开，“我去为您安排之后的行程。”

参议员在中午到达新奥尔良，现在夕阳正从西方洒下微红的阳光，照亮血族大宅客厅的一角。一幅画像悬挂在那里，画中身着黑色礼服的青年被夕阳染上温明的色彩，角落里的签名显示这幅作品由混血始祖亲手完成于1876年。如果伯伦曾经分出一丝注意给这幅画像，他会发现画中人有着和照片中的医生相同的面容。

如果他知道血族在寻找的人的真实身份，如果他知道混血始祖身后站着的美丽女性是始祖以利亚的“长女”，如果他此时回头看到始祖克劳斯凶残的眼神，人类政客都会立刻夺路而逃，逃到天崖海角，没有一个血族存在的地方。可惜到手的权势愉悦了他，蒙蔽了他，参议员脚步轻快有力，路过纯血始祖的画像，对自己即将面对的未来浑然不知。

注视着人类政客的身影消失在门口，克劳斯收回视线转头，被兄长称为“黑珍珠”的二代血族正瞪视着他、狂喜、悲愤、责备化为火焰在她眼中燃烧，却有清澈的水滴那里滑落。

“我很抱歉，”这是克劳斯三十年来第二次道歉，第一次给了自己的孩子，第二次给了哥哥的血脉。这一次他同样没有得到原谅，千年来会无条件原谅他的永远只有那一个人。

“我恨你，尼克劳斯.麦克尔森。”安雅说，抹掉了脸上的泪水，“你从未说过，三十年，从未告诉我们他还会归来，从未告诉我们寻找的是谁！多少的时间就这样被浪费，我们本应能更早的找到他，在他被那些混蛋找到带走之前！”

克劳斯沉默不语，他不想在此刻辨驳自己的隐瞒原本是为了以利亚的安全。一部分血脉背叛了始祖，他不敢保证另一部分有着完美的忠心，只是现在看起来事与愿违。

“我不在意你的憎恨。”克劳斯轻声说，以利亚的血脉几乎没有喜欢他的，即使他们知道混血始祖对他兄长的意义，“只要你的恨意与愤怒洒向正确的人。”

“把触碰过他的手扭断，挖出看过他的眼睛，撕碎他们的喉咙，或者掏出心脏，随你高兴。”混血始祖声音温和，忽略话语中的残忍，就像在用糖果哄骗幼子的长辈，“可那些都不是重要的，重要的是，我们要去接他回来了。”

血与狼的王者自他的王座起身，即使那只是一个普通的华美座椅，他所坐之处皆为王座。血脉们臣服于他，跟随他，迎接另一个血族之王的回归。

 

******

 

佣兵首领放下手机，他身边的杰克逊不怀好意的笑了一下。

“最终的接收者要来收货了，把我们的医生弄得体面一些。”从电话里传出的声音是这样吩咐的，随后而来的，是大笔的佣金汇款。

即使是不苟言笑的首领也为到手的金额露出一丝笑意，他看了一眼向囚禁着即将被转手的“货物”的房间走去的金发下属，不置可否。那个被他们关起来的青年正处于病痛之中，但些许的清洗不会伤及他的性命，只会让买主更加满意。

 

房间的门被打开时，丹尼尔还清醒着，他的头与身体依然沉重，但被杰克逊与文森从床上拽起，拖到摄像头前展示那两处胎记让他惊惧。这次绑架又有了新的转折，几乎不需要思考就可以得出这个结论，只是转折未必代表着转机。

胎记，被重新扔回到床上之后丹尼尔迷惑的想着，为什么摄像头另一端的人要在意自己身上的胎记？

“这是属于你的特殊标记。”还是孩子的斯蒂夫正拉着同样幼小的丹尼尔的手，试着安慰正在哽咽弟弟。在刚结束的第一次游泳课上，丹尼尔被坏心眼的孩子们嘲笑了身上的印记。

“如果你走丢了，我就用这些印记把你找回来。”

记忆中斯蒂夫的声音还在耳旁，丹尼尔觉得眼眶一阵酸楚，试着在床上蜷缩起来。冰冷坚硬的铁环磨着已经红肿的脚踝，带来沉闷的痛感，但年轻的医生此刻已经不在意身体的不适，他只希望那是斯蒂夫，是斯蒂夫在和绑匪交涉换回自己的自由。

可是在虚假的希望带来喜悦之前，绝望化为人形的实体出现了。

金发的佣兵推门而入，迎接他的是沉默与冷漠，这说明他们囚禁的青年现在有着清醒的意识。在昏迷中，年轻的医生会因为病痛轻轻呻吟，偶尔睁开的棕色双眸目光散乱，深色的瞳孔微微放大，显得茫然又无辜。当那些脆弱被重新隐藏，显露出来的坚韧也别有另一种动人的感觉。

“难怪会有人想要他。”这个念头已经数次从杰克逊的脑中滑过，在他打量着病弱的青年时，同样的感觉再次浮上心头。丹尼尔的腿蜷缩着，比起更好握住的铁链，这一次杰克逊抓住了青年的脚踝，俯身打开束缚着赤裸右脚的铁环。在被碰触的瞬间，年轻的医生露出了厌恶与痛楚混合的表情。杰克逊恶意的加重了手中的力道，他期待着对方给出更多的反应，但丹尼尔最终未出一声，只在被迫起身双脚着地时情不自禁的抽了一口冷气。

“把那些勾引人的声音留着给你的买主吗？他现在正在来接收你的路上。”金发的佣兵靠在几乎无力支撑自己体重的青年身后，紧贴着青年的耳朵吐息般低语，“现在是洗浴时间。”

大地似乎在脚下裂开了，丹尼尔也想在残酷的未来变得确定时表现的更坚强一些，只是在灵魂中为绝望建起防御的围墙之前，青年感觉到了荒谬。他生性爱洁，身为优秀的医生，知晓如何在手术前进行无菌清洁，但是不知道如何处理现在的情况。身上的汗味曾经让他不适，现在却也许是阻止恶意侵蚀的屏蔽。“为了买主的接收而清洁”，丹尼尔无法理解这个，甚至觉得可笑。杰克逊没费太大的力气就把青年推进了浴室，那双棕色的双眼又一次微微睁大着，显然他的意识正麻木茫然。真正的反抗开始于热水淋下来的时刻，就像被从非现实的梦境中惊醒一样，年轻医生突然的猛力挣扎差一点就让他得到了片刻自由。杰克逊啧了一声，用更大的力气扭压住他掌中的手臂。

“如果你不自己来的话，我会帮你洗。”杰克逊打开丹尼尔一只手的手铐，转而铐在水管上，“说实话，我还蛮期待的。” 他意味不明的微笑了一下，回应他的是像火焰一样燃烧却冰冷刺骨的憎恨目光。金发佣兵耸了耸肩，转身离开。如果继续留下来，骨子里坚强又带着凶狠的医生只会反击的更加激烈，让事情最终以单方面的殴打结束。既然面前的青年被买主看中，他不想在值钱的货物脱手之前留下太多伤痕。

十五分钟之后，当杰克逊重新推开浴室的门，看到的是晕倒在迷雾一样的水汽中的丹尼尔。金发佣兵不满的咂了一下嘴，这不仅意味着他需要把昏倒的青年拖回房间，甚至还要负责帮对方换上衣服。那只是一套佣兵们为了混进医院而拿来的医生制服，却也比青年身上已经脏污皱成一团的衣服要好的多。当重新将铁环套上高热不退的青年的脚踝，再次关上房门，杰克逊忍不住在门口回望这个被囚禁的青年。

 

他刚刚发现，这个青年身上形状奇特的胎记，一共有三处。

 

******

 

“权势总会带来一些好处不是吗？只要我手里有更大的权势，我将是您最好的仆从。”飞机上，人类政客将美酒倒进始祖的酒杯。这架小型私人飞机上没办法乘坐所有的血族，但伯伦为他们安排了另外的航班，忠心于始祖的下属将和他们几乎同时到达目的地。 “我会给你比权势更好的东西。”克劳斯眯起双眼，扯动嘴角微笑了一下，“比如永生。”

狂喜浮上了参议员的脸庞，即使是政客固有的虚伪面具也无法遮掩住其中的贪婪与满足。他已经年近六十，但精神与体力都还旺盛，当手中掌握了更多的权益，没有什么比永生永世掌握它们更让人满足了。被他藏起来的青年，伯伦曾经以为只是合作谈判之后献于始祖的小礼物，但现在看来，绑架那个年轻的医生是他一生中所做的最好的决定，最好的交易。

这个名为丹尼尔的青年对血族有着比他想象更重要的作用，参议员啜饮着美酒来平息自己高昂的情绪，敏锐的头脑中习惯性的权衡比较着一切，但他的注意力很快被始祖之后的话吸引了。

混血始祖敲打着座椅的扶手：“我不想再有自己的血脉，尤其是一个二代。但我想你不会介意三代血族的身份，而那边的两位，”克劳斯抬了抬手，在机舱另一处和他们同行的，两位二代血族将目光转了过来。“我的孩子，或者我哥哥的孩子，会有兴趣转化你。”

在马歇尔开口之前，身上有着更悠远时光气息的女性用冰冷的声音开口：“他是属于我的。”

参议员回以礼貌的笑容，他至今还是不知道这位女性究竟是谁，在他开口询问之前，始祖拍了拍他的肩膀，从血族之主口中描绘的未来让他目眩神摇。

“你将和其它二代比肩，立于始祖身旁。生命如无限般延长，永无结束之日。”金色的光芒在克劳斯眼中一闪而过，“现在，做好准备享受属于你的永生吧。”

 

在血族庄园的地宫里，七面壁画安静的立于通往纯血始祖沉睡之地的走廊两边，掩盖住后面沉重的青石封砖与更深处的棺木。七幅壁画上，或为奔跑长啸的血狼，或为怒放的花朵，而有着丰美羽翼的飞鸟的那一幅则由混血始祖刚刚完成。

三十年前，背叛了始祖家族的七位二代血族，尽皆沉睡于此。

 

******

 

进入那片森林的一刻，克劳斯就感觉到了兄长灵魂的存在，那让他的灵魂颤栗。

不需要多余的指引，体内的狼就带着他找到了那个林间的小屋。混血始祖伫足在这唯一的人造建筑之前，他举起了发号施令的手，却一时失措到不知应该下达何种命令。克劳斯深吸了一口气，这时他才发现身边的安雅同样颤抖着双唇。好在他的孩子，数百年来唯一被他看好的马歇尔已经代替他发出了指令。跟随他们而来的血脉们悄无声息的在林间散开，搜寻着人类佣军的踪迹。

“哦喔，收货的大人物到了。”木屋中，一个佣兵从窗口发现了他们，他的声音散漫且无礼。可是克劳斯一瞬间有些感激这冒失的发言，那让他又重拾了行动的能力，但在发现对方曾经出现在摄像中，正是将有着印记的青年拖下床的两个佣兵之一，怒火烧尽了那些许的善意。

混血始祖重新迈步前行，血脉们环绕着他，为他清理前进路上所有的障碍。那些无意义的枪鸣，那些来自人类毫不足道的反抗，在他看来如同空无一物，克劳斯甚至不知道什么时候那个一直试图跟在自己的身旁的政客消失不见，也不知道他消失去了哪里。也许哥哥的长女太过愤怒直接杀了他，克劳斯已经毫不在意了。他的眼中只有那个小小的封闭的房间，那里有着他期盼了三十多年的灵魂等待着被迎接回家。

 

******

 

丹尼尔眼神恍惚的看着走进来的陌生人。这个金发的年轻人，即不是佣兵中的一员，也从未出现过他的人生之中。但他记得晕倒之前听到的消息，听到了刚才门外的纷乱，此刻出现在面前的人，只可能是佣兵们口中的“大人物”。

他是憎恶着面前这个人的，因为这个金发年轻人的原因，他的人生突然被撕开了巨大的裂口。丹尼尔想表现的更愤怒，充满指责与斥问，但现在他能做到的，只是茫然的看着这个将自己像是货物一样买下的人。

他的身体似乎变成了一个火炉，将所剩无几的体力和已经模糊的意识当做燃料猛烈的燃烧着，那些不久前还感受到的屈辱与绝望如同被烧干了一样轻如灰烬。

对方望过来的眼神如此专注，也许是在打量刚到手的玩物？丹尼尔知道自己现在的模样并不好，任何一个脸色苍白病态的人都不会看起来很好，但他并不为自己现在的窘状自卑，反而期待着对方能因此露出鄙弃的神色，将自己丢下自求生路。

可他注定失望了，金发的年轻人像是得到了稀世珍宝一样欺身而上，用手掌轻轻抚摸着他汗湿的头发与脸庞。

 

“以利亚，BROTHER，我的以利亚。”

 

那是一个陌生却熟悉的声音，丹尼尔茫然的想着，这呼喊似乎时时回旋于耳边却又从未听闻。即使呼唤的是另一个名字，无尽的酸楚与喜悦也在灵魂中缓慢浮起。

“我找到你了，不会再让你离开。”金发的血族始祖埋首在人类的颈边轻声低喃，有微凉的水滴滑落在在丹尼尔高热的肌肤，“我看到了那些印记，只除了那一处。”

丹尼尔觉得迷惑，不知道自己面对的是什么。他艰难的保持着意识的一丝清醒，却早已放弃了身体上的反抗，但下一刻，他用所剩无几的力气挣扎起来。这个正俯在他身上的人正伸手摸向他的左腿，沿着小腿的线条一路向上，最终停在靠近腿根的部位。医院制服的衣料并不是单薄如纸，但在混血始祖指下感觉并不比纸更厚实。

常年不露于人前的肌肤只用了片刻就暴露在混血始祖眼前，一个如狼爪抓过的痕迹出现在青年的腿根。

世上所有的人都知道混血始祖在找一个有着特殊胎记的人类，但他们都不知道，要找的人类身上被印上的纹路有三处。

一处在右手手腕，如金环环绕；

一处在左边的肩膀，如新月初升。

而在左腿上的痕迹，是狼为所爱之人留下的刻印。

克劳斯着迷的抚摸着那个痕迹，如同他将它刻在兄长身上时一样。他以为在见到这个名为丹尼尔的青年时，各种复杂的情绪将疯涌而至，但现在，他的心中只有全然的爱与喜悦。

他想亲吻那三处纹印，想摩娑掌中的每一寸肌肤，想怀抱着这个人类青年走出房间，向全世界宣告兄长的归来，又想将还未完全恢复为始祖的哥哥永远的禁锢在自己掌中。

被他无意中压制在身下的青年几乎因为受制的情势绝望到抽泣，愤怒染红了丹尼尔的脸颊。他不想表现的如此软弱，自从十岁之后，他再也没让别人看到过自己的眼泪。而此刻，流泪似乎是被允许的，丹尼尔在金发青年的身下哭泣着，却奇妙的在屈辱之余并未因为显露弱态而自责。

克劳斯再次用双掌捧住青年的脸，他只有这样做，丹尼尔才不会转过头去拒绝看他。

“休息吧，BROTHER，我的以利亚。”混血始祖迫使青年注视着自己的双眼，声音中满是安抚，催眠兄长对他来说也是新体验，即使对方还只是人类之身。

那双棕色的双眼迷惑的眨动着，如同困倦的飞鸟扑打着双翼，最终在温暖的怀抱中收拢翅膀安详的睡去。

只微微用力，克劳斯就拉断了束缚住青年脚踝的铁链，将丹尼尔小心的抱起。混血始祖向门外走去，他知道外面不再有一个仇敌，归乡之路平铺于他脚下，永世的珍爱已在他的怀中。

 

“这一次，我带你回家。”

 

【END ？】


	10. EXTRA EPISODE 1

【番外 归离】

 

“感谢你在这种时候还能与我见面。”斯蒂夫最后握了一下对面青年的手，那双手上有着微微的薄茧，带着消毒水的味道。那通常并不令人愉悦，只会联想到医院与病痛，但海军上校不讨厌这样的气味，甚至因此对青年生出一丝喜爱与善意。

乔看了一眼这个突然来访的男人，有着军队气息的男人看起来精神不错，眼神冷静敏锐，只是眼底有着淡淡的青黑。而自己，乔叹了一口气，在相似的困境中，他疲惫到极点。即使没有和弟弟为是否还要寻找失踪的父亲大吵一架，他也早已经萎靡不振。

“我也需要这次见面，我们都失去了重要的人。”身为外科医生的乔拍了拍好友兄长的肩膀，“如果有丹尼尔的信息，请通知我，那将是我唯一能得到的好消息了。”

斯蒂夫点了点头，起身离开。在走出这个豪宅华美的铁门之后，海军上校暂停了脚步。室外冰冷的气息让他勉强再次振作了起来，已经奔波了半年的男人舒了一口寒气，透过吹出的白雾看了一眼身后的大宅。

乔.沃尔森，丹尼尔的好友兼同事。他的父亲，参议员伯伦.沃尔森失踪于四个月前。

他的丹尼尔已经失踪了六个月，他也已经苦苦寻找了六个月。

 

======

 

斯蒂夫从长官的口中得知丹尼尔失踪的消息时，刚从一个机密的海外任务中归来，满腔任务成功的喜悦在噩耗中如冰雪般瞬间消融。

他为了国家的利益赌上自己的生死的时候，弟弟已经失踪了两个星期。没有人通知他这个消息，除了家人和当地的警方，也没有人去寻找他的丹尼尔。两个星期，足够绑架了丹尼尔的人抹掉所有的行踪。有一瞬间，斯蒂夫憎恨着他保护的国家，厌恶着投注了所有热情的军队，这些“高于个人”的存在让他没能在丹尼尔最需要自己的时候冲到兄弟的身边。

但当感情的狂潮退去，斯蒂夫知道自己依然热爱这片土地，还需要军队的人脉与力量作为寻找弟弟的助力。可是六个月过去了，即使他调用了所有可用的资源，丹尼尔还是没有回到他的身边。他只知道在弟弟失踪前一段时间，一队贩买人口的佣兵在那个城市出现又离去，海军上校为这其中隐含的意义心疼，却像紧握刀刃一般紧抓住这唯一的线索。

丹尼尔失踪于夏天，现在冬天都已经到了末尾。

 

新的线索出现在一周之前。

四个月前，沃尔森参议员失踪的新闻曾经占据了各大版面的头条，忙于寻找弟弟的斯蒂夫并未对其给予比匆忙一瞥更多的注意。可是当发现参议员的长子，乔.沃尔森是丹尼尔的同事兼好友，弟弟失踪前曾经拜访过参议员的别墅，巨大的疑惑在上校的心中浮起。

时间相距极近，又相关的两起失踪事件，绝对不会是巧合。可是，他没有任何证据，没有任何事实证明两者之间的关系。

 

斯蒂夫将额头靠在归程飞机的窗户上，疲惫的合上双眼。六个月，他无法停止奔波的脚步，丹尼尔可能遭受的一切折磨着他，让他夜夜无法安眠，只有在从一个城市转向另一个城市的途中，勉强休息片刻。

对沃尔森大宅的拜访，没有带来任何有用的信息。参议员家族的成员们正因为伯伦.沃尔森的失踪乱成一团，即使弟弟的失踪和参议员有关，那些秘密也随着伯伦消失在了无法寻找的地方。他曾经调出了参议员最后的行踪记录，知道伯伦.沃尔森曾经乘坐私人飞机去过新奥尔良，然后又在当天飞住五大湖区并在那里失去踪迹。

也许重走一遍伯伦的路线，会在新奥尔良或者湖区找到新的线索，但是现在，斯蒂夫需要先回家，他也已经太累了。

 

疲惫的海军上校没有想到，在归家的第二天，他就见到了弟弟丹尼尔。

 

======

 

斯蒂夫曾经在梦中幻想过重新见到弟弟的场景，但他没有想到丹尼尔会在他几乎完全失去希望时突然出现，更没有想到是在他归家后的夜晚。

他们一家人刚刚结束晚餐，那并不是愉快的一餐，桌边的空位提醒着他们失去了什么。窗户上碎石的敲打声，让时刻保持着警惕心的军人向外望去。

餐盘从手中滑落，跌碎在水池里。

在门口的银杏树下，似乎有一个人形躺在那里。在理智的思考之前，斯蒂夫冲出了房门。

丹尼尔，那是他的丹尼尔，被包在一个毯子里，放在树旁边。

 

作为一个坚强的军人，斯蒂夫可以直面无情的枪火与淋漓的鲜血面不改色。然而在碰触弟弟之前，恐惧扑天盖地而来。

他曾经猜想过，在没有任何证据的时候，猜想丹尼尔的失踪与自己有关。也许有人想得到自己掌握的机密，这种可能很快被否定了，在六个月里，并没有人与他联系并用丹尼尔的性命要挟。更可怕的猜想让战士坚定的心战栗，也许那些曾经击败过的敌人终于找到了他的家人，斯蒂夫看过太多的惨事，看过支离破碎的尸体作为报复被送到战士的面前。恶梦之中，弟弟满是鲜血的身影几乎让他在落泪中醒来。

斯蒂夫的手颤抖着，他是一个见惯生死经验丰富的军人，却用了近一分钟才意识到包裹在毯子里的丹尼尔还有呼吸。比失踪时长了不少的棕色发丝在夜风中轻轻飘动着，胸口的起伏却绝对不会是因为寒风。当手指终于碰触到毛毯，隔着织物感受到一丝温暖，泪水猛然从斯蒂夫眼中涌出，他用最后一丝冷静判断兄弟的生死，在得出弟弟生还的结论时终于失控崩溃。

 

他隔着毯子把丹尼尔抱起来向室内跑去，成年男子的体重在他怀中轻如无物。斯蒂夫没有掀开毛毯，他没有想过丹尼尔能完好如初的归来，没有经历过一丝苦难。他关心弟弟身上发生的一切，但现在这一刻还不想去面对丹尼尔身上可能的惨状，更不忍心让弟弟在冬夜里感到一丝寒冷。

有着温暖灯光的家门口，其它被惊动的家人正站在那里，紧扭着双手望向这边。在看到斯蒂夫怀抱的人之后，流着泪迎上来。斯蒂夫避开了家人伸过来的手，示意对方帮忙打开房门，他下意识的不想放下重新回到怀抱的弟弟。

从被抱起，到被放到床上，丹尼尔一直没有醒来，绵软温顺的团在兄弟的怀里。如果不是能感觉到时时喷在胸口的温暖气息，斯蒂夫几乎想再次确认弟弟是否真的还活着。他把丹尼尔放在了他们离家前曾经住过的房间，直到此时，斯蒂夫才有余裕好好打量自己失踪了半年多的兄弟。

他帮丹尼尔整理了一下凌乱的头发，弟弟的脸上没有什么明显的伤痕，但斯蒂夫不会就此天真的认为丹尼尔未受折磨，刚才抱在怀里的体重比记忆中轻了太多。斯蒂夫小心的掀开盖在弟弟身上的毯子，厌恶的将它丢到一边。做这一切时，他的眼睛从未离开丹尼尔，好在弟弟的情形让他绷紧的心弦多少松驰了下来。

丹尼尔身上的衣服不是失踪时的那一套，不过整齐干净，甚至材质优良。那不是适合在寒冷冬季穿的衣服，新奥尔良这个南方城市的名字在海军上校心头一闪而过。不过现在他无暇推敲自己的猜想，继续不动声色的轻轻按压检查着弟弟的身体。

丹尼尔瘦了很多，但还没有瘦弱到需要担心的程度。被碰触按压没有惊醒他，他就像只是睡着了一样闭着双眼，平稳的呼吸着，没有露出一丝痛楚的表情。然而确认了弟弟的健康并没有让海军上校完全放松，他轻轻放下丹尼尔的手腕，在那里有一处被有力的手掌紧握而形成的淤青。这不是唯一一处伤痕，在弟弟的脚腕和膝弯处都有着类似的痕迹。

斯蒂夫的手下意识的曲张了一下，像是猛兽急于撕碎未知的敌人。他试着想象了一下在什么情况下，这样的痕迹才会留在弟弟身上，那让他的内脏因为激怒一阵翻腾。他想要咒骂，想立刻冲出家门寻找事情的真相，想宣泄这些几乎逼疯他的情绪，但看了看身边紧张等待的家人，坚强的军人决定暂时什么都不说。

“看起来没什么，他只是太累了，等明天我们再带他去医院。”帮丹尼尔盖上被子，斯蒂夫轻声安抚着家人。他拣起了被扔在地上的毛毯，决定把它装在密封装里，也许上面有着能带给他真相的证据，从而找出幕后的凶手。

“现在……”斯蒂夫俯身看着闭目安睡的弟弟，突然觉得眼眶又是一阵酸热，“现在，就让他好好休息吧。”

在过去的半年究竟发生了什么，燃烧在心里的疑惑与怒火，这些都不是最重要的。

他的弟弟，他的丹尼尔活着回来了，这才是最重要的。也许明天他们就需要面对被揭开的伤痛，也许未来他们需要走过更长更辛苦的路来让丹尼尔恢复，但是现在，丹尼尔在他目光所及之处安睡，斯蒂夫已经别无所求。至于在这半年之间发生了什么，等到丹尼尔醒来之后，自然就会知晓。

 

然而，丹尼尔醒来了，却失去了这六个月的所有记忆。

 

【TBC】


	11. EXTRA EPISODE 1

“他没事，还算健康，只是忘记了一些事情。”

“我没有说他一定受到了什么刺激才会失忆，但是……”

“是的，我会带他去做一些检查，我当然会带他去。”

“别担心……”

 

丹尼尔半靠在床上，安静的听着门外传来的轻声细语。在离开他身边去安慰其它家人之前，斯蒂夫固执的让弟弟重新平躺下来。刚醒来时的简单交流，让丹尼尔知道他的记忆出现了大片的空白，但有着医者经验的青年并不认为自己的身体急迫的需要抓住每一点休养的时间。只是很快，丹尼尔意识到斯蒂夫的举动并不完全是担忧他的健康，也是下意识的想将弟弟置于最可令他放心的状态来平息身处迷局的不安。

失踪半年，虽然因为记忆的缺失而对此并无感想，丹尼尔还是从兄长青黑的眼圈与憔悴的神情中感受到了家人的忧虑。他顺从的躺了下来，只为了让斯蒂夫能安心的离开自己身边。在房门被轻轻关上的一刻，年轻的医生就坐了起来，即使现在很难被称为健康，像一个病弱的人一样躺在那里让他烦躁。

门外的交谈已经结束，斯蒂夫并没有马上回到卧室，而是在走廊上打着电话。丹尼尔侧耳听了一会儿，那是一个检查预约，在城里最好的医院。这让无比熟悉医院的青年略微惶恐。他被绑架了，据哥哥所说，失去行踪整整六个多月。但丹尼尔无法理解，也没有任何实感。他的记忆停止在最后一次离开手术台，再次从沉眠中苏醒后看到的就是斯蒂夫惊喜与疲惫混杂的脸庞，两点间的记忆如同被抹去的磁带般一片空白。

丹尼尔轻轻将腿从床边放下，却并没有起身。随着动作飘落下来的额发让他呆愣了一下，从少年时期开始，他们兄弟两个就一直偏爱利落的短发，但现在他的头发长度盖住了耳朵与前额。自己瘦了很多，在看到显得有些空荡的裤管后丹尼尔就意识到了这一点，而当挽起衣袖，让他惊讶的不是手腕相较以前的细瘦，一片淤青吸引了他全部的注意力。

那是一个掌印，形状清晰，缠绕在他右腕的环状胎记旁边，微微青紫的颜色显示曾有人就在不久之前用决然的力气紧握住那里。

丹尼尔忍不住轻抚那片肌肤，微微的刺痛没能带来更清醒的头脑与任何回忆。更厚重的迷雾慢慢逼近了年轻的医生，阻拦在他与真相之间。丹尼尔将自己的左手与青色的掌印相合，如同手掌相握，微妙的感觉让他一阵恍惚。

将他惊醒的是重新推门而入的斯蒂夫，丹尼尔下意识的将衣袖迅速放下，遮掩住那个掌印。斯蒂夫的脚步停顿了一下，他看到了丹尼尔慌乱的动作，那让他喉咙像哽住了硬块一样酸疼，但是海军上校未发一言，不想在此刻揭露弟弟无用的遮掩。

“HEY，BROTHER。”斯蒂夫轻声说，他的声音低沉柔软，满含安抚，但是随着他的呼唤，丹尼尔明显的瑟缩了，如同无形的手伸进了他的心脏慢慢收紧。那双棕色的眼睛里浮起了惊惧与迷惑，丹尼尔因为兄长这再正常不过的呼唤而惊恐，却同时对这恐惧的来源迷茫不解。

“丹尼，我们去医院好吗？”斯蒂夫不动声色的换了另一种称呼，只属于他们兄弟的呼唤。他在弟弟身边坐下来，就像每一次让固执的弟弟听从他一样轻声哄着。事实上，他知道只要是自己的要求，丹尼尔都会同意的。

丹尼尔点了点头，只要是斯蒂夫的要求，他向来不会有什么异议，而且明显他的记忆和身体都出了一些问题。

“我们想尽量确认你没有受到伤害，在你……失踪的这段时间里。”斯蒂夫想了想，还是没有说出绑架二字。他不想吓到丹尼尔，而对他来说，弟弟被绑架的事实至今也难以接受。

丹尼尔张了张嘴，又不知道应该说些什么。在兄长拿来外套时，他试着从床上起身，却因为一阵突袭而来的无力晃了一下。他知道自己的体力有所衰退，不过直到此时，年轻的医生才意识到自己虚弱到什么程度。从身旁伸来的臂膀坚实温暖，丹尼尔侧头看了一眼支撑住他的哥哥，对方沉默的帮他披上厚实的外套，向青年露出一个笑容。询问，鼓励与隐藏的忧虑，斯蒂夫的笑容里包含了太多的含义，那又让丹尼尔一阵茫然无措。他无法告诉斯蒂夫这半年中发生了什么，那么至少，丹尼尔试着表现的更坚强一些，不再加重家人的负担。

被哥哥扶着走出家门，丹尼尔站在微微的寒风中愣神。即使在醒来时被告知自己失踪，有半年的记忆被从脑海中抹去，但直到此时，年轻的医生才真正感觉到了缺失的时间。他最后的记忆还停留在温暖的夏季，绿树成荫，而现在，呼出的气息化为白雾，就如同蒙在他记忆之上的迷雾。前者消散在冬末的寒风之中，后者随着时间的推移愈发浓重。

去医院的车程只有二十分钟，平稳而沉默安静。空调被调到适合的温度，从风口传出的嗡嗡声充满了车内封闭的空间。斯蒂夫握着方向盘，视线时时从路面转向坐在副驾驶的弟弟。他的弟弟是个坚强的人，却从未像现在一样脆弱迷茫，侧脸消瘦到棱角分明。

丹尼尔正呆呆的望着窗外，这个他们兄弟长大的城市，熟悉的街景。即将到达的医院，那也是他熟知的地方。可他并没有回到家中的真实感，甚至觉得惶恐迷惑，一些破碎的场景从记忆的角落跃出，又闪逝在重重的迷雾之中。直到斯蒂夫将车停在医院的停车场，伸手握住了他的手。海军上校得到的是又一次下意识的挣扎和弟弟望过来的惊惧眼神，但是这一次，他紧紧的握住弟弟的手没有松开。

“丹尼，听我说。”斯蒂夫安抚的抚摸着弟弟的后颈，让他们兄弟两个额头相触，看着那双棕色眼睛里畏惧慢慢散去，重现清醒的神采，“一切都会好的，丹尼，我在这里。”

丹尼尔望向哥哥几乎和自己同色的双眸，慢慢呼出一口气。在迈出车门时，他已经安定了下来，至少看起来如此。斯蒂夫的安慰与支持向来能给他带来力量，这次也同样如此。

一切都会好的。生命中有半年的时光被深深掩埋的青年对自己说，但不安并没有消除。只是隐藏了起来，如同天光初亮时躲回巢穴的怪兽，伏在暗处蠢蠢欲动。

 

医院有着消毒水的味道，身着医护制服的人们忙碌的走动着，曾经熟悉的一切却没能在此刻给丹尼尔带来一丝放松。年轻的医生在自已的领地上生出了前所未有的紧张，他已经有很长时间没有以一个患者的身份来到医院，从一个掌控者变成被检查的一方。

即使他才是更熟知所有流程的一个，但丹尼尔如冬夜里冻僵的兽一样呆立在哥哥身边，任由时刻紧抓住他的斯蒂夫完成所有手续。

再次把所有注意力转回弟弟身上，他们已经来到了一间病房。丹尼尔脸上的茫然捏紧了斯蒂夫的心脏，他的弟弟从来不是一个任人摆布的人，却在刚才近半个小时的时间里任由他将他带往任何一个地方。然而更深重的刺伤他的，是丹尼尔看到病服时的畏缩。

“只是，一些检查。”斯蒂夫张开双手似乎想用怀抱安抚兄弟，也是为了拦住所有退路，姿态坚定却不敢真正碰触到惊慌的丹尼尔。他的弟弟正用看到毒蛇一样的表情看着那些检查项目，似乎再感受到一丝威胁就会转身逃走。

“我很好，不需……”

“你并不好！”在兄长几乎失控的高扬声线中，丹尼尔颤抖了一下，那些在脑海深处纠缠着莫名情绪又如潮水一样退去。

“丹尼，你失踪了六个月。”兄长的声音重新平稳了下来，带着疲惫的干涩，“我曾经想过更糟糕的情况……即使你现在回家了，看起来完好的站在我面前，也不说明一切都可以当成没有发生。想想你现在的体重，丹尼，那并不算好。”

年轻的医生没有办法反驳，接受现实与治疗才有痊愈的可能，这也是他告诉患者的话。当冷静下来，他甚至无法理解之前为何如此畏惧这些理所应当的检查，厌恶着身为患者必须病服。

“我回家了……”丹尼尔轻声说，看着面前的斯蒂夫。从他醒来，到一路奔波至医院，这是他第一次清醒的意识到已经回到了自己出生成长的城市，回到了家中。他不应该感觉害怕恐惧，那些生于已经缺失的半年时光的莫名感触情绪，也应与那些被遗忘的记忆一同消逝。

换好病服之后，当然是独自一人在房间里更换，丹尼尔跟着护士走进了检查室。斯蒂夫被拦在了门外，小声和医生交谈着什么，眼睛却望向他这边的方向。丹尼尔向他点了点头，哥哥的表情看起来不太好，也许刚才自己无谓的固执还是吓到了这个一向坚如磐石的男人。

“一切都会好的。”坐在病床上的青年对自己说，多少感觉轻松了一些，也决定让家人同样放心。他向着门外的斯蒂夫微笑了一下，得到了一个僵硬的笑容作为回应。

 

那是一个让他的心脏像被又撕开一个裂口的笑容，斯蒂夫看到了弟弟的微笑，一个安抚的微笑。那没让他得到宽慰，他分得清哪些是弟弟真正的笑容，哪些只是为了让他们放心。他还记得丹尼刚换上病服从更衣间出来时茫然无措的表情，那不是他的弟弟在医院的样子，自信坚定，光彩夺目。海军上校憎恨着那个让丹尼尔失去了光彩的家伙，憎恨着那个把弟弟从他身边带走的人。也许不久之后寻找这个仇敌会占据大部分时间，然而现在，最重要的是查清丹尼曾经受到了什么伤害。

斯蒂夫身边的医生看起来年近五十，看起来耐心又包容，他已经知道了病房里的人经历了绑架，现在只是安慰的看着斯蒂夫，等待着这个高大的男人继续刚才未完的话。

“我们没有问过……没能太过仔细的检查他的身上。”斯蒂夫抹了把脸，脸上的皮肤僵硬的像是被海风吹了一整天，“不过他的脚上有伤痕，还有手腕。”

医生的眼神中流露出同情的神色，这让斯蒂夫哽住，一时失语，他想不到自己的家人会成为被同情的对象。年长的医者向他点点头，以为两人的交谈已经结束，斯蒂夫在医生转身之前拉住了他：“他……什么都不记得了。如果有什么……不好的发现，请先不要让他知道。我不是要求您隐藏，就只是……先告诉我……”

这个明显有着军人气质的男人已经几乎语不成句，医生安慰的拍了拍他的肩膀：“虽然不能算是好的经历，但我有接收过类似的病人，会尽可能不刺激到他的完成检查。放心，会好转的。”

 

病房的门关上了，斯蒂夫僵硬的站在门外，他一时不知道应该去哪里，只能继续安慰着自己。

一切都会好的。

 

【TBC】


	12. EXTRA EPISODE 1

病房的门关上了，斯蒂夫僵硬的站在门外，他一时不知道应该去哪里，只能继续安慰着自己。

一切都会好的。

在任何一个危险的任务中，海军上校都知道应该如何行动，可是现在，他徒劳的在病房门口站了数分钟才意识到自己的驻留毫无用处。斯蒂夫回到了等侯区，就在离病房不远的地方。即使检查室依然在目光所及之处，短短的远离依然让他生出咫尺天涯的撕裂感。焦虑又一次在胸口攀升，以往的经历让身为军人的男人知道这并不是一件好事，他需要让自己冷静下来。

作为城市中最好的医院，等侯室里难得没有太多人。斯蒂夫在大厅的角落里坐下来，从这个角度望去，任何一个出入检查室的人都不会逃过他的眼睛。手中的咖啡微微冒着热汽，但并不是为了带来温暖或者享受味道，斯蒂夫小口的啜饮着，借助这日常的行为让自己纷杂的思绪平顺下来。

他终于有时间清醒的考虑一下到底发生了什么，可惜还是毫无头绪。

丹尼尔失踪了，又莫名其妙的回到了家人的怀抱。弟弟的回归让人欣喜，却决不意味着事情的结束。未来还是像笼罩着水汽的激流一样暗藏危机，他要做的事有很多，要调查的事有很多，然而现在最重要的，是丹尼尔的恢复。

 

墙上挂钟的针脚不停歇的跳动着，已经不再有热量透过纸质的咖啡杯传到斯蒂夫的掌心。偶尔有医护人员通过，坐在等侯厅靠近走廊位置面带忧色的中年夫妻已经随着一位医生的出现离开，另外一位年轻的女士忧愁的扭抓着手中的提包，她的丈夫被推进治疗室还未出来，而在联成排的座椅上，有男人正裹着衣服用不舒适的姿式躺在那里浅眠。斯蒂夫环视着这些人们，任由自己猜测着在他们身上发生的故事，最终将注意力落在一个金发的年轻人身上。

那是一个气质独特的青年男子，身材修长偏瘦却充满了力量感，衣领竖起挡住了下巴。他身在这处，却眼睛低垂注视着自己交错相握的手指，一个样式古朴的戒指带在左手，而右边的衣袖中露出一截金色的手环。他身周的气氛和医院格格不入，似乎并不在意身边过往的人群，也并未在等待任何人将好的或坏的消息带到他身边。

微妙的违合感在执行了多个危险任务的军人心底浮现，但在斯蒂夫给予这个年轻人更多的注意之前，属于丹尼尔病房的门被再次推开，医生拿着检查单走了出来。

所有的心神都转向了更重要的一边，斯蒂夫僵硬的站起身走到医生身边，他张了张嘴，却没有发出声音，只是等着医生的发言。

鬓角已有白发的医生望了他一眼，斯蒂夫看出了其中的犹豫，这让他心底一沉。

“除了营养不良，他的身体健康并无大碍。只是，我还是没有办法给出定论。”医生扶了一下眼镜，斟酌着每一个用词，“是否有……性侵发生。”

“你的弟弟非常抵触裸露身体和被人碰触，即使他清楚的知道那是检查所需。抽血时也突然抵抗的非常激烈，我们差一点就没能采到足够的血样。身体上有瘀伤，而在这里，和这些地方，”医生翻开病例记录，用笔指着其中几处，“有磨伤和切割伤愈合的痕迹。”

斯蒂夫认识那样伤痕，他见过被捆绑的人拼命挣扎，如受困的野兽一样弄伤自己的手足，也见过逃亡的人慌不择路，任由路上的碎石与枝杈划伤身体，他从未想过同样的伤痕会在弟弟身上出现。

医生停顿了一下，等面前的男人重新从愤怒与憎恨之中平息下来后继续轻声建议：“我希望病人住院观察一两天，鉴于他丢失了大部分记忆，只是你的弟弟坚持要回家。”

“我带他回家。”

斯蒂夫的回应很快，几乎没有经过任何思考，医生轻轻的摇了摇头，合上手中的病例却没有继续反驳。他不赞同面前这个男人的决定，却看出了其中的坚决。

“有时候失去记忆不是什么坏事。”在离开之前，医生轻轻拍了斯蒂夫的肩膀一下。他没有得到太多回应，只有一个出于礼貌的僵硬微笑。

 

斯蒂夫走进病房时，丹尼尔正从更换衣服用的拉帘后走出来，脸色惨白。

“我不会留在这里，”丹尼尔表情阴郁，把换下来的病服扔到床上，声音颤抖而带着不必要的敌意，“我很好，不需要检查更不需要住院。”

“当然，难道你以为我们会在这里过夜么？”斯蒂夫故作轻松的说，拎起放在门口的外套向弟弟走去。丹尼尔在他接近时无意识的后退了一下，眼神疏离而防备，直到宽大的外套被披在肩头，比以前消瘦了许多的青年才似乎找回了微薄的安全感。

来医院检查也许是一个坏主意，斯蒂夫想，除了确定并没有其它隐藏的病症，对丹尼尔受过的伤害还是没有结论。那些检查只是重复的戳弄他早已看过的痕迹，徒劳的撕开被掩盖的伤口。

“我们回家，丹尼。”斯蒂夫轻声安抚，他知道弟弟远比表现出来的坚强，但是现在，海军上校只想用最柔软温暖的织物与言语将弟弟包裹起来，直至痊愈。

丹尼尔愣了一下，像是没有想到会如此轻松的得到妥协，不过兄长的退让甚至纵容抚慰了他。在跟着斯蒂夫走出病房时，年轻医生的表情已经柔和了很多。

经过等候区时，斯蒂夫向座椅上看了一眼，那个金发的年轻人已经不在了。

 

******

 

归途一片安静，在斯蒂夫的余光中，弟弟的情绪不再那么激动，只是一言不发，沉默的注视着车窗外。

重新踏进家门时，丹尼尔看起来好了很多。晚餐时，失踪了半年的年轻人甚至问起了自己错过的圣诞节和新年。

“你们要把我的礼物补上。”丹尼尔微笑着，将蛋饼放进嘴里。这一次他的笑容不再勉强，隐藏着阴影，只是又带上了疲惫的色彩。当激烈又莫名的情绪褪去，身体的困顿像是另一条缠住猎物蛇攀爬而上。

斯蒂夫拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，拉着消瘦了许多的年轻人起身上楼：“只要你也补上所有的休息，就算是驱逐舰我也可以帮你搞到。”

把弟弟在卧室里安顿好之后，斯蒂夫拉过床边的椅子坐了下来。丹尼尔愣了一下，从床褥中支起身体：“你不离开吗？”

啊，斯蒂夫想，那个表情又出现了。

在他呼唤BROTHER时，在医院里面对那些检查时，浮现在丹尼尔脸上那抗拒而隐含着厌恶恐惧的表情。他的弟弟从来没有拒绝过入睡时有兄长的陪伴，以前也从未抗拒过BROTHER的称呼。

“我只是想更多的照看你。”斯蒂夫站起身，小心的靠近床边。丹尼尔想要独处，他得到了这个讯息，只是想再努力一下。可惜和他预想的一样，弟弟侧身躲开了本应落在发顶的手掌。

“我想睡了，你也需要休息。”丹尼尔垂下眼睛，手指在床单上收紧，“你总不能照看我一辈子，没有人能永远照顾另一个人。”

说服一个海军上校不是一件容易的事，在丹尼尔的记忆中，他的哥哥也不是一个会轻易退让的人，不过在片刻的沉默之后，斯蒂夫转身离开了。

“如果有任何需要，”在合上房门前，斯蒂夫轻声说，“我就在隔壁的房间。”

直到房门合上，海军上校没有得到弟弟的回应。

 

愧疚啃噬着丹尼尔，他看得出斯蒂夫掩盖在平静下的不安。只是现在，似乎扎根于灵魂里的疲惫和在记忆深处浮起的莫名情绪影响着他，将关心他的人推开。

丹尼尔仰躺在床上，他的手指已经从床单上松开，却又无意识的抚摸着右手腕上的淤青。那不是他身上唯一一处伤痕，现在年轻的医生知道了这一点。

他如同一个普通的患者一样被迫打开身体，接受各种检查。灵魂中感性的一面如处冻土一般瑟瑟发抖，而属于医生理智的一面同时像一个旁观者一样检查着自己的伤痕。如果并非出身医学专业的斯蒂夫能仅凭经验看出伤痕的来由，身为优秀的外科医生的丹尼尔也能猜想到自己在失去记忆的半年里可能经历过什么。

所以，自己确实被绑架了，只是忘记了曾经被绑架到了哪里，见到了何人。

丹尼尔茫然的望着天花板，这个他生活了近二十年的房间里熟悉的摆设让在他记忆深处暗处昂头吐信的蛇暂时潜伏了下来。沉眠降临前，一座有着时光沉淀感华美大宅的景像在青年脑海中一闪而过，但是丹尼尔已经太累了，任由睡眠将他带入黑暗之乡。

 

******

 

身在离家前所住的卧室里，斯蒂夫没有马上睡着。他侧耳听了一会儿隔壁的动静，没有听到任何走动的声音。丹尼尔没有再从床上下来，这让身为兄长的男人稍微放松了一点，随之而来的是对休息的渴求。弟弟已经回到家中，自己也躺在曾经的床上，那些需要弄清的问题暂时远在明天，斯蒂夫终于放任自己陷入久违的深眠。

他没能睡太久，被水杯碎裂的的声音惊醒。他们在傍晚时分入睡，现在窗外还是黑沉一片。睡眠的时间不会超过五个小时，疲倦感还未完全消失，但斯蒂夫用军人特有的速度冲向了隔壁，还未开门他就听到了剧烈的喘息和踉跄的脚步声。

清冷的月辉照亮了整个房间，破碎的玻璃碎片在地板的水渍中反射着点点光芒，斯蒂夫刚打开房门就看到了那样的影像，他的弟弟正向着窗外探出身体，就像是即将溺毙的人急迫的想要冲出水面。

“丹尼！”

 

丹尼尔觉得痛苦。

太暗了，

这里太暗了。

他在喘息中醒来，浑身颤抖，如果不是因为脸上并没有水迹，他会以为自己刚在梦中哭泣。他的梦里充满了毫无光明和希望的禁锢与挣扎，醒来后，黑暗依然像是一个密封的箱子包围着他。

即使胸膛在起伏，丹尼尔觉得自己并没有在呼吸，就像身处的空间里并无空气存在，就像被埋在地底幽暗的棺材之中。这样的想法如同布满尖刃的齿轮切割着他的神智，但当年轻的医生在恐惧与痛苦中抓住理智的碎片，他意识到自己是在家中。这里是他曾经的卧室，不是一个令人窒息的牢笼，更不可能是一个巨大的棺木。

可他依然急迫的需要出去，从这个黑暗的空间中逃开，他需要光，需要新鲜的空气，无法忍受再在封闭的空间中多呆一秒。只是丹尼尔无法起身，像被铁链束缚住一样无法挪动双脚，像是有人和他一同躺在床上，压制住他的全身。

“BROTHER，你需要休息。”有一个沙哑的声音在黑暗中低语，丹尼尔分不清那是真实还是幻觉，“睡吧，你已经回到我的怀中。”

“不……”丹尼尔哽咽着，发丝一片汗湿。他没有在这虚幻的怀抱中得到一丝安全感，更像是被层层的束缚在无法逃脱的困境。他的手指徒劳的扭动着，那是现在唯一能活动的地方，最终丹尼尔将它们紧握成拳，任由指甲刺入掌心。

他终于能够起身，在黑暗中踉跄前行，疼痛让他重新获得了身体的控制权。丹尼尔听到了碎裂声，感觉到有水滴溅上脚背，却完全没有意识到自己打破了水杯。他的手指碰到了窗帘，然后用最大的力气拉开，差一点把整个帘布扯下。冬日的清冷月光像救赎一样撒了进来，让丹尼尔颤抖着松了一口气，但那还不够，还远远不够。他推开了窗户，任由冷风吹上脸颊。深入灵魂的苦闷并未因此缓解，同时在他的灵魂深处，另一个意志渴求着离开这里，回到家人身边。

如果他再努力一些，丹尼尔模糊的想，手指紧抓住窗框向外探出身体，就可以真正获得解脱。

他听到了有人在呼唤，丹尼，但那不是在呼唤他，他的名字是……

真实的臂膀抱住了他，把他从窗边拉开，同时唤醒了另一种痛苦。也许在失踪的半年，在记忆中被抹去的六个月里这具人类的躯体里积存了各种痛苦，等挡在记忆前的迷雾飘散，这些痛苦就会被一一唤醒。只是这时，他痛苦却并不觉得恐惧。

“放开！”丹尼尔在困住他的怀抱中挣扎，用力如此之大，甚至让自己的手臂获得了片刻自由。

可是那双坚实的手臂很快又围了回来，带着他后退，将他按回到床上：“我不会放开的！”

愤怒在丹尼尔的胸膛里炸开，就像埋藏在枯叶下的火种被火星引燃：“放我回家！”

“你已经在家里了！”斯蒂夫嘶声呼喊，躲开弟弟踢过来的腿。丹尼尔的眼神痛苦而绝望，拼命反抗挣扎着。即使现在压制着他的人是他的兄长，但斯蒂夫知道弟弟并不是在反抗自己，而是那个躲藏在消失的记忆之后的人，把弟弟从他身边夺走之人。他的手正圈在丹尼尔的手腕上，和那个淤青的掌印相合。现在斯蒂夫更清楚的知道了，曾经有人用同样的姿式压在弟弟身上，夺走了丹尼尔所有的自由。

也许他落泪了，斯蒂夫不太清楚，他的眼眶酸痛不已，因为猜想到弟弟曾经经历过什么。海军上校不想在弟弟的手腕上添上新的淤青，可他不能在此刻放手，放任丹尼尔无意识的伤害自己。

 

“嘘，嘘——丹尼，我在这里。”斯蒂夫一遍又一遍的轻声安慰，“你已经回家了。”

他的安抚最终还是起了作用，苦痛的迷雾渐渐从丹尼尔眼中褪去，清明重新让那双棕色的眼睛带上神采。丹尼尔躺在床上迷惑的眨了眨眼睛，慢慢推开哥哥，他看到斯蒂夫红热的眼眶，哥哥的表情悲痛而压抑着愤怒，像是急于撕碎敌人的野兽。

“对不起，斯蒂夫。对不起……”丹尼尔喃喃的说，他觉得抱歉，给爱着自己的人带来了痛苦，隐约预感在不久的将来会继续让家人伤心。脑海中的迷雾正慢慢重新合拢，那些危机感和绝望感又渐渐褪去。

他已经回到家中，可依然莫名的因为分离而痛苦，渴求着回到血亲的旁边。不是正怀抱着他的兄长，不是赶到门边担忧啜泣的家人，而是另一个，承载了更悠远时光和更深重感情的存在。

虚无中，一双金色的眼睛俯视着虚弱的躺在床上的青年：“以利亚，不要离开我，我已经在痛苦和悔恨中等待了那么久。”

“对不起，”丹尼尔迷茫的回应，感觉兄长更用力的抱紧了他，“是我的错，我应该说再见的。”

斯蒂夫将头埋进丹尼尔的颈边，这一次他的眼泪真的流了下来，滑进弟弟的棕发：“不是你的错，丹尼，不是你的错，是我没有保护好你。”

金色的眼眸在兄长的哽咽声中消失，另一双深红的眼眸正在人类医生的灵魂深处缓缓睁开。只是迷雾再次笼罩，掩盖了那些令人生惧的危险，那些令身为人类的青年哀伤绝望的理由，再次被遗忘了。

丹尼尔轻轻的拥抱了兄长一下，希望能给这个坚强的男人带来一些安慰。也许他还会像今天这样痛苦辗转，因为失去的记忆迷茫困惑，但时光总会治愈一切。

未来会慢慢好转的，一切都会变好的。

 

******

 

两年后，丹尼尔又一次失踪了，从此再也没有归来。

 

【归离 END】


	13. EXTRA EPISODE 2

【番外2 离归】

 

他觉得自己在飞翔，在温暖的云团中安眠。

丹尼尔觉得自己很久没有睡得如此安稳，成为医生之后他渡过了五年忙碌的时光，在那之前，医学院的学业同样繁重。似乎只有幼时家人身边，才有过这样深沉的睡眠。

只是梦之母的怀抱并未能庇佑年轻的医生太久，高热像是藏在身体里的一个漩涡，将他的意识搅得一片混乱，光怪陆离。双目闭合的黑暗像是他在那个用来囚禁的小屋中能感受到的一切，只是不再让他恐怖。金色的光如奔狼一样靠近，伏在他的身旁。

他听到了，听到在耳边响起的低语：“我带你回家。”纯粹的喜悦在人类青年的心底浮起，他已经被迫离家太久，经历了太过痛苦的时光。

喜悦带来的振奋让丹尼尔的意识微微清醒，清爽得多的空气意味着他已经离开了那个封闭的林间小屋，似乎又回到了某种移动工具上，伴随着行进微微的摇晃着。这次身下不再是冷硬的地板，温暖的怀抱包围着他，安抚的手指正轻轻抚过发间。

这一切让他觉得安全，就像是在哥哥斯蒂夫的身旁，一定是期盼的兄长来到了他的身边。混沌的头脑不再是隔离痛苦的保护，变成了阻隔他与家人的屏障。丹尼尔挣扎着，试着活动手指睁开眼睛，但痛楚与清醒同时浮现。双脚如同行走在刀锋上一样疼痛，遍布全身的淤青酸痛像是巨手一样扭转着血肉。像是困兽呜咽一样的呻吟响起，那个声音听起来软弱又伤痛，丹尼尔几乎不想承认那出于自己的口中。

安抚紧随而来，有力的手指托起他的后颈，带着血腥味的液体被送到唇边。血气蕴含的危险信息唤回了那些痛苦的回忆，年轻的医生挣扎起来，过去的一个月他被囚禁在密林的小屋，现在也并非躺在一个安全的怀抱。

那个人，那个昏迷之前最后看到的金发年轻人，即使用高热中微薄的理智，丹尼尔也能猜到那正是佣兵们口中最终的买主，撕碎了他的人生又怀抱着他的人。从喜悦至绝望的落差带来撕裂灵魂的巨痛，青年尽力侧开头，抿紧嘴唇，他没有多余的力气睁开眼睛抬头看清真正的绑架者，但本性的固执让他拒绝来自对方的任何赐予。

不只是意图灌进嘴中的血液，亲切的安抚和轻声的安慰也让他惊惧厌恶。当他以为所有的温柔来自于斯蒂夫，那让他喜悦，而现在，昏迷深眠中远离的恐惧与憎恨再次回到了身体。丹尼尔不知道自已究竟更恐惧什么，是再次落入未知的困境，还是自己灵魂的深处确实为这个陌生人的亲近感到喜悦与安宁。

 

克劳斯低头注视着怀中的面容，在失去以利亚的三十多年间，混血始祖时时在最深沉的夜色中走进地宫，长久的凝视着华美棺木中兄长的脸庞。灰败的，毫无生机，像是冬季的枯木，让他的心也随之干枯。

被他拥在怀里的青年情况并不好，面色潮红，呼吸凌乱，身上满是伤痕。这个年轻的人类正处于痛苦之中，但正是痛苦让他显得愈发鲜活。克劳斯低头轻轻吻了一下那布满了汗水的额头，感受着近千年很少在兄长身上感受到的略高的温度。他并非从未亲吻在以利亚的额间，但三十年来，除了在纯血始祖身上留下不可磨灭深至灵魂的印记，将以利亚从自己的怀抱转放于棺木，克劳斯没有再让自己的指尖触摸到兄长的肌肤。

他畏惧着，悔恨着，那是他的错误，他的罪结出的恶果。日日夜夜，让世间所有强者颤抖的混血始祖如一个凡人一样畏惧着自己的失误再也无法挽回，再也无法看到兄长棕色的双眼在他面前睁开。那刻印在以利亚身上的三道伤痕，最终只能和始祖不朽的身躯一同永不愈合，消逝的灵魂永不回归。

然而被血族爱着的灵魂还是归来了，带着伤痛重回他的怀抱。克劳斯不担忧伤痛，收紧臂膀拥住怀里温热的身躯。他曾经用百年守护着承担三系血脉重担的兄长，虚弱的青年甚至让他感到一丝熟悉。如同春天重临大地，如同干枯的树木重新长出嫩芽，怀抱着的人起伏的胸膛彰示着生命的鲜活，将生的喜悦送入混血始祖的心脏，把苏醒的希望带到纯血始祖身边。

怀中人有着熟悉却又陌生的脸庞，每一个线条都与躺在地宫中的始祖如出一辙，却因缺少久远的沉淀而在千年始祖的眼中年轻而青涩。克劳斯迷惑着，手腕上伤口正迅速的愈合，那些没能哺入干裂嘴唇的始祖之血正滴落向地板。

他的哥哥，同样经历过伤痛虚弱的以利亚，曾无数次躺在他的怀中，从混血兄弟的手腕上汲取鲜血。纯血始祖在金色锁链的束缚中支撑整个血族，混血始祖用自己的血支撑兄长。他的以利亚从未这样，抿紧嘴唇拒绝来自兄弟的力量。

“喝了这个，你会很快好起来的。”克劳斯在人类青年的耳边轻声哄着，就像哄骗幼子喝下苦涩的药水。但在重新划开的手腕靠近时，他得到的只是年轻医生更激烈的挣扎和拒绝。

“好吧，以利亚，一切如你所愿。”克劳斯叹息着，放弃再次让自己的血流动在兄弟的身体里，“不管何时你都如此固执。”

血族的血液能让人类的外伤快速恢复，但在克劳斯看来那并不是最重要的。他找回的珍宝伤痕累累，但高烧总会退去，所有的伤痛都会在并不太漫长的休养中愈合。待到纯血始祖回归之时，这具人类之躯上发生的事都将微不足道，如何将自己最珍爱的存在从此牢牢握在掌中才是唯一需要考虑的事情。

抱着被囚禁的青年走出小屋时，外面的杀戮早已结束。林间的风带来腥香的血气，血族们的眼睛因为杀戮而染上暗色，因为期待而充满欲望。当那些眼睛望向他的怀中，克劳斯下意识的低吼。属于王的领地被冒犯，金色的狼瞳与锋利的獠牙逼退冲上前的两位二代。他听到了安雅的咆哮，看到了马歇尔被怒意占据的阴沉双眼。但混血始祖不在意这些，不在意这个世界和世界上痛恨他的人，最在意的珍宝已经在他的怀中，从此也不再允许任何人染指。

 

银色的光滑机翼在暗青色的夜空中滑过，群星从海面升起，新奥尔良的灯光照亮了整个城市的夜色，克劳斯俯身将自己的脸庞埋在怀中人汗湿的棕发里。

“我们回家了，以利亚。”

 

【TBC】


	14. EXTRA EPISODE 2

新奥尔良灯光璀璨，游客们在这座不夜之城中尽情欢乐，在异域风情的街边店铺中体验着对命运的占卜，畅饮着美酒。只是躲在轻纱后的女巫在水晶球里占算着他人的命运，强壮而野性的人们在酒吧的一角窃窃低语，他们的目光时时转向同一个方向，始祖大宅所在的方向。

一天前，带着胜利回归北美的混血始祖突然离开了新奥尔良，同时离去的还有这座城市的看守者马歇尔，被称为“黑珍珠”的现存最年长二代血脉安雅，以及数位血族精英。在所有非人种族暗自猜测血族的动向时，更让他们震惊的事发生了。

尘封三十多年的始祖大宅重新亮起了灯光。

在那个充满了背叛与死亡的新月之夜，纯血始祖以利亚陨落，始祖一家封闭了整座大宅。最强女巫的法术守护着这里，血族的战士于暗处环绕，没有任何人被允许再次踏足这片被血族之主们称为“家”的土地。即使混血始祖依然会在暗夜回到地宫，这座大宅的灯火却如同始祖枯竭的心，在三十年间再也没有亮起。

没有人看到克劳斯的回归，当融合了世间最强大两种血脉的混血儿不想被人看到，任何人都追寻不到他的踪迹。

直到新奥尔良城名义上的掌管者马歇尔回归，却被拒绝进入大宅，所有非人种族才惊觉混血始祖的归来。

谣言与猜想在城市的暗处涌动，各方势力向始祖大宅投来窥伺的目光，又一次被始祖抛弃的血脉们愤怒的徘徊在混血始祖的领地边缘，然而这一切都与大宅内的居者无关。

人造的飞鸟降落在新奥尔良的土地，从五大湖区的密林回到温暖的海边城市是近十个小时的行程。尽管克劳斯在平稳安全的旅程中享受着世界重新恢复光彩的满足，但这对病中的伤者并不好。高热与伤痛折磨着人类青年，让年轻的医生在梦的边缘辗转反侧，那同样也折磨着混血始祖。

克劳斯用最快的速度回到了大宅，那个被他们视为“家”的地方，就像野兽急于将伴侣带回最安全的巢穴。在路上他就已经吩咐血脉为主人们的回归重启大宅，做好万全的准备。到达时，温暖的浴池，柔软的床褥和可供差遣的仆人们已经等待着他们。克劳斯避开了血脉们伸出的手，于是已经侍奉了始祖们近百年的他们知道，混血始祖不会把怀中的人交到其他人手中。

“不许任何人踏进这里。”克劳斯打量着面前忠心的仆人，衡量着这些年轻血脉可能的作用与威胁，最终他容忍了血脉们的存在。

“即使是马歇尔与安雅，告诉他们静待始祖的召唤。”再一次明晰自己的命令，克劳斯抱着依然在昏迷中的青年走向浴池。即使需要血脉们打理其它事务，照料怀中青年的事他绝不会假手他人。

始祖轻若无声的走过长廊，温热凌乱的气息喷在他的胸口。在水汽蒸腾的浴室帮年轻的医生和自己褪下衣物时，手机从他的口袋滑落。克劳斯看了这个人类发明的通信工具一眼，自从得知兄长灵魂的所在，他始祖没有联系他的姐妹，暂时留在欧洲的大姐弗雷娅和妹妹丽贝卡。两位强大美丽的女性完全有着知情的权力，却不像马歇尔那样可以被轻易的拒之门外。

“她们会知道一切，和我一同迎接以利亚的归来。”克劳斯迟疑了片刻，最终还是把手机留在了散落的衣物里，“只是不能是现在。”

现在最重要的事是照顾好这个受伤的人类，克劳斯想着，忽视着在他人的帮助下青年能得到更好休养的事实。独占珍宝的感觉让他狂喜，让他迷恋，让他用尽一切办法拉长独享的时间。强势的姐妹在得知真相时必然会再次愤怒，她们有愤怒的理由和权利。

“可她们没办法从我身边带走你，也没办法帮你做这些事。”在抱着丹尼尔走进浴池时，克劳斯低笑了一声。以利亚向来喜爱清洁，纯血始祖不介意在兄弟们的面前裸露身体，却向来在姐妹在场时保持衣冠整洁。

在水汽中帮丹尼尔褪下最后一件衣服时，克劳斯恍惚了一下。人类青年的侧腹有着明显的淤青，昏沉的身体只能依靠着他来获得支撑。青肿的伤痕是何时用什么样的暴力刻印在不再是不朽的身体上，只要想象一下怒火就让狼族与血族共同的王无意识的露出獠牙与利爪。通常只为沾染上鲜血夺取他人的性命的尖爪轻轻抚过青紫的肌肤，抱着虚弱的哥哥共同沐浴的经历并不陌生，时光逆流百年之上，久久不愈的丑陋伤口曾盘踞在有着同样面容的人相同的部位。

混血始祖迷惑着，在水中轻轻拥紧人类青年火热的身体，体味着被时光交错搅乱的情绪，他熟悉又不熟悉这样的以利亚。

他们曾经被野兽撕开皮肉，曾经被木桩刺穿胸口，始祖之躯让所有的伤痛都在数息之内痊愈。承受着三族重担的那一百多年，以利亚的虚弱曾让所有家人觉得他像是一个普通的人类。但即使是被躲藏于暗处的敌人划伤忍受疼痛的那些日子里，以利亚也只是虚弱的，而不是脆弱。像现在这样，需要克劳斯用最轻柔的力量捧在掌心，身上带着久久不会褪去的淤青与伤口，脸庞因为发烧潮红，高热不退。

克劳斯贴了一下丹尼尔的皮肤，这同样是新奇的体验。作为纯血的始祖，以利亚的体温一直比他的混血兄弟要低。而现在，丹尼尔的体温要温暖的多，甚至比克劳斯更加温暖。这不是纯血始祖偶尔伤于兄弟的狼毒，从五十二年的诅咒期中醒来后，克劳斯就立下誓言，永远不会再让自己的狼毒在兄长的血管中奔流。现在这个承载着以利亚灵魂的肉体只是一个普通的人类，正处于并不健康的高烧中。当意识到青年现在的状况并不适合一直呆在热水里，克劳斯决定不再把时间浪费在感怀上。

他从丹尼尔的头发开始清洗，就像他帮哥哥洗浴时会从以利亚的头发开始一样。那个愚蠢功利让人憎恶的政客提供的照片里，年轻的医生有着比以利亚略短的头发，打理的同样整齐却比始祖端整的发型更显活泼。但是在那个林间小屋看到青年时，丹尼尔的头发已经和照片中不同。绑架者们没有心思帮猎物保持仪表，使得在近两个月之后，年轻的医生有着接近以利亚的发长。

但那还是不同的，克劳斯的手指灵巧熟练的穿梭在棕色的发丝里，表情茫然失措。以利亚的头发就像他的性格一样，在柔软中带着刚硬，现在缠绕在克劳斯的指尖，随着水流飘散的发丝要细软的多，就像是从幼时就被呵护长大的树枝，无需为了抵抗风雪长出坚韧的筋骨。

“你回来了，对吧。”混血儿埋在青年的颈边沉默了片刻，轻声低喃。他没有得到任何回应，只有节奏短促的呼吸声在空旷湿暖的浴室中陪伴着他。

再次抬起头时，那个冷静的混血始祖又回来了。怀中的人并不合适在热水中久待，克劳斯快速却仔细的把青年清洗了一遍，用血奴准备好的巨大的毛巾把丹尼尔整个包了起来。

柔软的织物慢慢吸干发丝上的水汽，克劳斯喜欢帮兄长擦干头发的感觉，有时他会故意轻扯或弄乱以利亚的头发，只为看到哥哥仰起脸望过来那无奈又宠溺的面容。即使在虚弱时行动不便，头发是以利亚唯一允许兄弟帮他擦拭的地方，现在克劳斯光明正大的擦过掌中身躯的每一处肌肤，为了感受到的温热滑腻而恍惚，为了看到的每一处伤痕愤怒。

在擦拭最终来到双足，克劳斯握着年轻医生的脚腕，无意识的用拇指磨娑着青年脚踝上突起的骨节，和脚背上平滑的皮肤。他曾经在千年的时光中和兄长无数次真心假意的争斗，也曾压住纯血始祖的手足，但从未意识到以利亚的脚腕可以纤瘦到被自己的手掌环握。

麻痒的电流爬过他的心脏，克劳斯看着掌中的脚踝眯起眼睛，他渴求着，不知道自己究竟在渴求着什么。直到空气中血的气味刺激着血族的嗅觉，克劳斯才从迷思中清醒。曾被铁环束缚的脚腕红肿着，有着挣扎摩擦后留下的特有的伤痕，但血的气息并不是从那里传来。克劳斯轻轻抬起人类青年的小腿，两只脚掌上都有着不小的伤口。伤的最深的左脚一直红肿着，在水的浸泡后伤口的表面再次破开，旁边的肌肤微微泛白，有丝丝的血迹缓缓渗出。

也许青年正忍受的高烧就是由于伤口的感染引起，克劳斯微微因为荒谬感扯动了一下嘴角。他的以利亚也许会因为世界上最猛烈的狼毒倒下，却永远不可能因为一个小小的伤口高烧不退。

“你真的不是他，不是么。”混血始祖叹息着，抱起打理干净的青年走向楼上的房间。他站在以利亚的卧室门口，兄长的房间随着大宅的封闭同样已有三十年无人进入，现在它温暖整洁，等待着主人的回归。克劳斯犹豫着，却最终将青年放在了房间里的大床上。

名叫丹尼尔的青年一直深深浅浅的昏睡着，但终于躺在床褥间的舒适让他轻轻呻吟了一声，身体的清洁和水份的补充让他迷糊的暂时睁开了双眼。

克劳斯几乎贪恋的看着那双棕色的眼睛睁开的瞬间。失去以利亚的时光，纯血始祖紧闭的眼睛是他的恶梦，哥哥从此不会再睁开双眼是他的恐惧。每一次被棕色的眼眸注视，即使那双眼中只有迷茫与惊惧，也能让克劳斯感到无上的喜悦与幸福。

“BROTHER？”丹尼尔依然干裂的嘴唇开合着，吐出让混血始祖狂喜的呼唤。

克劳斯俯下身，贴近青年不自然红晕着的脸庞，他的声音前所未有的轻柔，足以让他的血亲们惊讶：“是的，我在这里。”

他想告诉以利亚一切苦难都已经结束，他们的敌人葬身永恒的黑暗，始祖的灵魂终将在不朽的身躯中苏醒。他如此急于和以利亚分享一切，分享他的痛苦他的成功，和终于得偿所愿的至福，只是青年下一声呼唤击碎了他的心脏。

“斯蒂夫。”放松与喜悦出现在丹尼尔的脸庞，他的眼睛注视着面前的人，看到的却不是金发的始祖。青年的神志还未清醒，混乱成一团，克劳斯现在清楚的认知到了这一点。承载着以利亚灵魂的青年因为与兄弟的重聚而感到安宁，而他期待着的兄弟并不是尼克劳斯.迈克尔森。

 

“好好睡吧，”混血的王者叹息着，金色的狼之瞳望向棕色的眼瞳，用暗示安抚着疲惫的灵魂，“等你醒来，一切都会好转。”

 

【TBC】


	15. EXTRA EPISODE 2

******

 

自己不是一个好的照顾者，克劳斯清楚的知道这一点。在以利亚还以始祖之身承担着三族命脉时，他的照料带给兄长更多的是愉悦与满足，而非舒适。而当以利亚的灵魂以人类之身归来，向来只会从猎物身上汲取血液的混血始祖更不会知道如何照顾一个伤病中的人类。

克劳斯在床边的榻椅上坐下，从浴室里将丹尼尔抱出时，他就已经命令血脉传唤城中最好的人类医生，现在所能做的只有等待。窗外圆月高悬，清冷的月光混着新奥尔良橙色的灯火洒进室内，混血儿沉默又略带无措的注视着床上闭目沉睡的青年，任由千年的回忆冲刷过全身。

他们并非没有分离的时光。倾底摆脱父亲之后，喜爱游历的以利亚常常带着最亲近的血脉在欧洲旅行。近五十年的时间，克劳斯没有陪哥哥时刻同行，他知道兄长的血脉向来不太喜欢自己，而当最大的威胁被解决，狼族天性里的征服欲让混血儿纵情权势与杀戮。即使数年不见，兄弟两个联系从未中断，飞翔于天际的信鸽和疲于奔命的信使往来不停，两位始祖对彼此的行踪了如指掌，如同还相伴在身旁。令世人生畏的混血军团避开纯血始祖所在的城市，以利亚的血脉穿越平原与高山将祝福与问候传达给另一位始祖。当克劳斯几乎用战火烧毁整个欧洲大陆时，他们也曾争吵，愤怒的以利亚带着伤痕远渡到海洋的另一边，并在之后的十年中拒绝再与弟弟联系。克劳斯从未因此悔恨，更不畏惧。他们有太多的时光可以挥霍，太过强大而无惧生死别离，更重要的是，以利亚爱他至深，春冬轮转，他的哥哥总会带着原谅回到他的身旁。

第一次感受到失去的恐惧，是在那个金色的法阵里看到以利亚将承载着三族血脉的锁链刺入自己的心脏。如同被抽干了所有生命与力量，以利亚陷入了近两个月的沉睡，并在之后近百年的时间里虚弱如普通人类。有时还不如一个普通的人类，克劳斯在月光中露出一个冷笑，他记得以利亚在无法痊愈的伤痛中寻求着被匕首封印沉睡。他怨恨着那些贪婪的血脉们，他们渴求着始祖的力量与宠爱，甚至渴求着始祖的爱。而克劳斯从来不允许那份爱被他人染指，他愤怒而恐惧，恐惧着以利亚在下一次沉睡之后再也不会睁开双眼。悔恨从来不是混血始祖熟悉的情绪，就算他的迁怒让他最终以敌人的身份站在血脉们的对面，让始祖家族的权利从掌中流失，克劳斯也向来不会为自己的所为感到一丝悔意。

只是他最终还是悔恨了，当以利亚在那个新月之夜代替他失去了灵魂，当他含着血泪在哥哥不朽的身躯上刻上深入骨血的三道印记。

愤怒和怨恨向来不会持久，更不会折磨克劳斯的灵魂，但悔恨像是咬噬心脏的毒蛇，让桀骜的魔狼日夜不宁愈加凶残。三十多年的时间里，有着世间最强力量的王者折磨着敌人们，其中一些曾经是陪伴了始祖们数百年的血脉。当利爪撕碎了所有仇敌，被悔恨蛀出的空洞依然无法满足，他几乎伤害了自己的家人。如果不是弗雷娅的阻拦，又一次和克劳斯争吵的丽贝卡不会还留在欧洲，而是躺在华美的棺材里被混血兄长带回新奥尔良。

然而救赎还是到来了，就在悔恨与失望快要变成绝望，始祖家族即将分崩离析的时刻，被血族爱着的灵魂被人类的贪婪与罪恶送回到克劳斯的怀中。

喜悦如奔腾的大河，最终汇入已然平静的大海，克劳斯忍不住微微倾身，抚过人类青年正微微汗湿的额头和干裂的嘴唇。长久以来渴求的一切现在就在他触手可及的范围之内，那些在他灵魂之海里掀起巨浪的烈风，拖拽着他与他身边的人沉入海底的暗流都安宁了下来。

“你没有任何改变，尼克！”他的妹妹在不久前曾对他嘶吼，“如果这一切还不能让你反省，我真的不知道还有什么能拯救你了！”

我当然有反省，当然还有能够拯救我的存在，克劳斯在心底反驳着妹妹的指责，没有意识到自己已经坐到了床边，紧紧握着昏睡中青年的手腕。他决不会再次品尝失去的痛苦，不会让重新掌握在手中最重要的存在被他人夺取，任何一个敢将兄长从自己身边带走的人都将面对最残忍的报复。

金色的狼瞳在月光中闪耀，血族与狼族共同的王为了守护而考虑着厮杀，为了爱露出利爪。克劳斯沉浸在自己的思绪中，直到轻轻的呻吟惊动了他。

丹尼尔并没有清醒过来，年轻的医生侧了侧头，眉头痛苦的皱起，手腕用几乎微不可查的力度在混血始祖的掌中挣扎着。克劳斯如被火烧的松开手掌，悔恨的看到一个青色的掌痕正在人类青年的腕间浮起。他有着即使在非人种族中也可怕的力量，克劳斯一直自傲于这一点，从未担心自己的力量会伤到同为始祖的兄长。以利亚很强，强到足以在和混血的兄弟争执打斗之后依然行动如常。而面前这个人类，是克劳斯所想守护的最脆弱的存在。

克劳斯焦虑的看着那个新出现在青年身上的伤痕，烦躁的站起身。他传唤的医生还没有出现，即使以利亚曾经告诫他迁怒不是一个好习惯，折断一两个血奴的脖子似乎在此刻是不错的宣泄。

只是在他的怒火化为实质伤害到任何人之前，脚步声在大宅中响起。克劳斯眯着眼睛聆听了一会儿，为辨认出来者的身份冷哼了一声。丹尼尔需要的医生已经到了，但不是唯一踏进始祖领地的人。他的血脉们又一次违背了他的命令，不仅是被吩咐不许任何人进入的那些无用的家伙，还有破门而入的两个二代。

马歇尔和安雅。

两位二代的到来只让克劳斯感到冒犯却并不惊怒，如果几乎和他同样关心以利亚的他们就此遵从指令乖乖在外等候才会真的让他惊异。出乎他意料的是，兄长的黑珍珠并没有上楼，人体被拖过地面的声音伴随着微弱的哀求消失在大宅地宫的入口。克劳斯认出了那是参议员的声音，看来安雅并没有马上杀掉他，只是现在混血始祖没有更多的精力分给这个贪婪的人类，关注安雅为他安排的结局，马歇尔正带着另一个人走向始祖的房间。

平和的敲门声响起，克劳斯望向门口嘲讽的笑了起来，他的孩子只是在展示从另一位始祖处学到的礼节，而不是真心崇敬转化自己的始祖。

“如果你真的满怀敬意，那应该遵从命令在外面等待。”克劳斯冷笑了一声，看着马歇尔带着一个人类推门而入。

在那个政客来到新奥尔良之前，马歇尔早已能平静的和自己转化者共处，他们有着同样的敌人，同样的仇恨。在艰难的复仇面前，对混血始祖的不满与怨愤被压制到几可忽视。但现在，愤怒再次显露在马歇尔深色的眼睛里。只是那双眼睛并没有过多的在克劳斯身上停留，床上昏睡的青年很快吸引走了二代全部的注意。

“去照顾那个人，做你该做的。”马歇尔的嘴唇张合了一下，最终把反驳的话咽下。顾及到沉睡中的青年，新奥尔良城的掌控者压低声音吩咐身后的跟随者。

明显有着医者气质的中年人向两位非人种族的强者点了点头，带着药箱走向床边。马歇尔情不自禁的跟着向前，这个房间，这样的场景如此熟悉，就像是时光倒流回两百年前，他被带到纯血始祖的面前。那时他最爱的始祖正处于最虚弱的时期，不便行动时，纯血始祖只能靠在床头，忍着疼痛对黑皮肤的孩子微笑招手。

“马歇尔，我的孩子，来我这里。”始祖以利亚的声音似乎又一次回荡在耳边，永远温和优雅。随着手指划过书页，优美的法语从始祖的唇间流出，他像一位师长教导马歇尔知识，又像一位父亲养育马歇尔长大。

“又错了，马歇尔，这次你的发音听起来像是小马在发脾气。”他的始祖会取笑他的小失误，又会在他真正因为失败堵气时给予安慰。那些关爱曾经如此温暖，让马歇尔情不自禁的渴望着接近。

一声压低的咆哮让马歇尔停下了脚步，他的始祖，真正转化了他的混血始祖正露出威胁的眼光，逼迫着他远离，拒绝他伸手触碰那个有着和纯血始祖相同面容的青年。血色在强大的二代眼中浮起，马歇尔感觉自己的獠牙在发痒，他当然无法战胜斩断了与血脉之间联系的始祖，但也并非全无一战之力。

被带来的医生在两位强大的血族之间露出恐惧的表情，争斗看起来一触即发。但在掀开的被角下，昏迷中的青年身上的伤痕显露了出来。丹尼尔已经换上了整洁柔软的袍服，但是露在外面的手腕上有着不容忽视的血色磨伤与淤青。马歇尔的眼角狠狠抽动了一下，刚因为混血始祖升起的怒火转向了他人，而克劳斯早已期待着医者能消去青年身上所有的病痛。

“继续你的工作。”克劳斯低声喝斥了一声，催促停滞下来的医生继续检查着丹尼尔的伤情。他重新在床边的榻椅上坐下，不再让自己的狂气刺激到同处一室的另一个强势者，而马歇尔的目光再也没从丹尼尔的身上移开。

没有人再发出声音，只有医者有条不紊的翻动药箱，为青年完成各种检查，注射退烧的药物。两位血族的脸色随着医生在每一处伤痕上的戳按变幻，一直阴沉无比。昏迷中的青年被按到腹间青紫时吃痛的微弱呻吟，让马歇尔忍不住在喉间低吼。

“安静。”克劳斯制止着这无意义的威喝，除了让正在处理伤口的医师无所适从，马歇尔现在的愤怒没有任何其它的作用。

“你想怎么做？”当能再次平静下来，马歇尔低声质问，看着医生帮青年包扎脚上的伤口。那红肿的脚腕和脚底露血的伤口都让这位向来沉稳的血族掌权者烦躁，他的质问听起来带着不必要的敌意，但又怕吵到沉睡中的人而压低了声音。

“我想做什么？”克劳斯看了自己最强大的血脉一眼，马歇尔的问题听起来毫无头绪，但他知道对方所指为何。

 

“我要做的是让以利亚真正归来。”

 

【TBC】


	16. EXTRA EPISODE 2

安雅在白瓷的水台上清洗着双手，素雅的镜台中映出黑皮肤美人干练的面容。点点青黑的泥土顺着清水流走，血族现存最年长的二代注视着镜中的自己。她向来沉稳决绝，从来不会在其它人面前露出一丝软弱或迷茫。她曾经的稚嫩与现在的成熟，喜悦与哀伤，无上的幸福与至深的悲痛都是为了那一个人，为了她的始祖，不会也不愿展示给他人分毫。

失去她的始祖之后，安雅的世界一片冰封，那些悲伤与愤怒都如同封在永久的冻土中一般，无法宣泄亦无法融化。她看着那个造成了一切的男人体味着与她相同的痛苦，在三十多年间受尽悔恨的折磨并因此折磨着别人，却无法分给始祖这位混血的兄弟一丝同情。那是他的罪，是他们的罪，是混血始祖克劳斯使得始祖以利亚失去灵魂，是她的疏忽与对同脉的怜悯让心怀鬼胎的背叛者们得逞。如果不是因为有着同样的复仇对象，安雅不知道自己会不会在克劳斯的身后举起刀锋，或被混血始祖扭断脖颈。

我是如此想与您同赴一处，在以为始祖永远也不再归来的时间里，安雅曾听到自己的灵魂如此哀泣。永生已经毫无意义，和无法选择死亡的混血始祖不同，二代庆幸着在一切结束之后，她还可以摘下日光戒指，化为灰烬陪伴始祖永眠。然而在回到新奥尔良，在始祖的棺木边思考着死亡时，马歇尔带着混血始祖的召唤把她叫到了那个人类政客的面前。

“有一个人，也许你会想见一下。”被她视为幼弟的年轻的二代血族表情奇异，却并没太多解释。她以为要见的只是另一个无聊的人类政客，依旧是看惯了数百年的贪婪与权欲。

然而，那个穿着医生白袍的人类青年的照片被推到了她的面前。

狂烈的风从冻原上吹过，有着近九百年生命的二代血族感受着冰封的灵魂重新复苏的震动，微微颤抖的听着那个政客愉悦的解释如何发现了青年的存在。

她几乎想用最恶毒的言语咒骂，用最圣洁的词汇赞美。即使并不清楚身边另外两个强大血族的感受，安雅知道自己在那一刻憎恶着这个可恨又愚蠢的人类政客，又感激着对方将血族的至宝带回到他们身边。

只是这原本就些微的感激很快就灰飞烟灭，在参议员用人类的科技展示着被囚禁隐藏在世界另一个角落的青年时，他的命运就已经确定。

永生向来是血族能给予的最好的奖励，或最残酷的惩罚。

安雅对着镜子露出一个符合血族身份的嗜血微笑，她已经做完了想做的事。身为纯血始祖掌中最优雅的黑珍珠，安雅用数百年的时间让自己的举止接近始祖，但在与始祖的混血弟弟相处的三十年间，她的行事作风越来越像凶残的混血之王。

“享受你得到的永生吧。”参议员恐惧到扭曲的脸消失在墙砖后时，冰冷的话语从安雅唇间吐出，感受着报复之后的快意。

她几乎是愉悦的走出地宫，始祖的灵魂在不久的将来就会归来，痛恨的仇人已永远葬身于黑暗。当漫长的生命中鲜有事物让他们触动，安雅已经很久没有体味过如此的满足与喜悦。

始祖大宅的客厅依然华美，丝毫没有因为时光的流逝失去光彩。在黑色的皮肤还受到歧视的年代，她的始祖曾拉着她的手走进大厅中央的舞池翩翩起舞，向所有血族宣示赐予她的权利与地位。异样的眼神跟随着他们，羡慕嫉妒或者惊疑不满，那不会给安雅带来任何感触，始祖赐予的力量与永生早已让她强大到可以无视其它人的挑衅，她所有的心神都交给了始祖。当记忆中的舞曲结束，灯火熄灭繁华褪去，曾经满是高代血族的大厅重现清冷的现实，如同愉悦重新被哀伤代替。安雅的手指滑过客厅一角钢琴光滑的表面，忍不住望向楼上的房间。

那只是一个普通的人类，安雅告诉自己，忍耐着冲进那个房间，俯在那个青年怀中倾诉一切的欲望。那个名叫丹尼尔的青年不会理解从她口中说的任何话语，没有和他们共渡时光的记忆。他不知道自己是什么样的存在，也不明白爱着始祖的血脉们失去了什么。

楼上突然响起的打斗声惊醒了安雅，她侧耳倾听了一下，露出一个嘲讽的微笑转身离去。那不是生死攸关的战斗，甚至为了不惊醒沉睡中的人类而压抑了声音。她的脚步还未踏出庭院，一同进入大宅的另一位二代穿破窗户飞跌了出来，摔落在安雅的脚边。

青黑色的暗纹在马歇尔的眼角边消退，但他眼中的愤怒依然鲜明，新奥尔良城的管理者望了表情淡漠的女性一眼：“你看起来并不惊讶。”

“你的挑衅愚蠢而无用，”安雅迈过这个最年轻的二代，听到对方在低吼之后起身跟了上来，“早在两百年前就已经没有人可以战胜他了。”

“因为无法战胜所以就此退缩？”马歇尔冷哼了一声：“我倒是很惊讶你为何没有去看他，去看望我们的始祖。”

“马歇尔.吉拉德！”年长女性的声音变得高昂而尖锐，安雅转过头来，她的眼中有着同样的愤怒，“他不是我的始祖！那只是一个普通的人类！”

两位二代在始祖的庄园里对峙着，激烈的情感几乎实化为寒风吹过，最终更年幼的一方退让了。马歇尔叹息着，大步迈出有着繁复花纹的铁门，在他身后，安雅的低喃消散在风中。

“他不是……我的始祖……”

 

******

 

痛苦让丹尼尔无法安睡，他如在寒风被火炉烧烤一样于不安宁的梦中辗转反侧，直到医药特殊的味道传来，身上的伤处被人轻柔的按压。有人小心的将他的手足从被褥中拿出，微凉的药液从伤口上擦过，带来一阵刺痛。手腕上的疼痛尚可忍受，当药物洒上脚心，青年像是受惊的伤兽试图将自己再次蜷缩起来。只是一双有力的双手制止了他，环握着他的脚腕却没有增添更多的疼痛。随之而来的是柔软的棉布，一直裸露的伤口被小心的包扎了起来。身为医者的意识浮起，为得到的照顾感到安慰，让青年的神志再次沉向昏沉的梦海。可很快尖锐的针头刺入，落入未知境地任人摆布的惊恐让丹尼尔微弱的挣扎着，试图抽回手臂。他的反抗没能成功，同样的双手再次压制了他，同时温柔的轻抚着他的发丝。

“嘘，别害怕，只是让你快点好起来。”

陌生的安慰并没有起到作用，但注射的药物降下了丹尼尔的体温，梦之母在青年身侧展开双翼，带来黑甜的安宁。

再次清醒时，丹尼尔的意识终于不再像是风中的烛火一样摇摆不定，如同气泡从深沉无光的水底浮起，最终飘浮在静谧的水面。他觉得舒适又疲倦，温暖又柔软的织物包裹着他。潮湿的发丝贴在额前，青年的肌肤上带着汗水的湿气，但他置身其中的被褥显然被人更换过，带着体温的干爽布料磨擦过皮肤的触觉像是迷药一样让人迷恋。

身体中似乎有一个空洞，所有的力量从那里流失殆尽，发烧后特有无力感萦绕着他。丹尼尔试着动了动手脚，它们没有被任何东西束缚。伤痛依然存在，只是淡淡的药物气息和正在缓解的疼痛说明他得到了很好的治疗。

温暖与照料让年轻的医生感到安全，这是他已经太久没有得到的安逸，丹尼尔静静的躺在床上不想行动，也不想有任何思考。但是危机感还是固执的浮了上来，让他清醒。

在危机感追上神智之前，心脏已经本能的加速鼓动，丹尼尔努力撑起身环视房间。挑高的天花板上有着素白的优雅浮雕花纹，房间里同样没有太多的家具，却样样精致摆放在最适合的位置。而身下的大床，如果连伤者在上面都能感觉到舒适，质量实在无可挑剔。这是一个非常好的房间，但这个事实无法给丹尼尔带来任何安慰，他依然是独自一人，被放置于一个陌生的房间。如果没有回到家中，那么不管是精美的别墅还是林间简陋的小屋都没有任何不同。

按捺下巨大的失落与绝望，丹尼尔试着从床上起身。当双足落地时，脚底的闷疼几乎让他失去平衡。丹尼尔摇晃着扶住床柱，他注意到自己的脚踝和脚掌被小心的包扎了起来，原本红肿的伤口掩盖在纯白的纱条之下。在那场大雨中被绳索磨伤的手腕得到了同样的照料，因为他的固执挣扎和雨中被迫前行留下的皮开肉绽的血色磨痕被包裹着，就像茫茫白雪掩盖了所有丑恶。

身上的衣物柔软透气，和刚才盖在身上的织物一样有着不凡的质地，自己得到的待遇有了天翻地覆一般的变化，但丹尼尔的心脏激烈的跳动着。他注意到了自己的身上除了药味还有温和的浴液的味道，不管是谁从佣兵们手中买下了他，都为昏迷的自己做了彻底的清洁。

这不是什么好事，但也未必完全是坏事。年轻的医生抿紧了忍不住颤抖的嘴唇，平静着开始失去节奏的心跳。他踉跄着走向这个房间的门边，握上棕金色的门锁。即然并没有被锁起来，那就说明房间的主人并不介意自己走出这个房间。年轻的医生苦笑了一下，再次试图给自己的行动寻找合理的缘由。上一次在林间小屋打开门的后果并不好，只是他已如困兽，封闭的陌生空间带来的唯有几近无法呼吸的窒息感，让他急于探知即将必然面对的未来。

门外是一条宽阔安静的长廊，空无一人的景象让丹尼尔微微的呆愣了一下。预想中会站在门外的看守者并不存在，青年困惑的站在门口聆听了一会儿，这个华美的庄园里悄无声息，他听不到任何交谈或行动的声音。

也许自己真的得救了，丹尼尔暂时允许乐观的想法浮起，但不敢放任喜悦占据心神。再一次由喜悦变成绝望的转折已无法承受，而且他清楚的记得金发佣兵曾说过的话。

“买下你的大人物终于来收货了。”

如果自己并非得救，而是落入了更有权势的人手中，现在的情况只说明更糟糕的现实。囚禁他的人有着更大的能力确保他无法离开这个只是更大更精美的牢笼。纷杂的思维一时占据了丹尼尔的心神，青年茫然的迈出房门，没有意识到所踏之处依然是柔软的毛毯，不会给受伤的双足带来更多的负担。走廊的尽头是一道木质的楼梯，蜿蜒而下可见更为宽广的大厅。

一个金发的年轻人正坐在大厅的沙发里，安静的合上面前的书页，金色的眼眸抬起，直直望进棕色的双眼。

 

“你终于醒了。”

 

【TBC】

Still not finished.


End file.
